Baby, Let Me Give My World To You
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean loves to turn his flings into vampires after a hot night. One day, he meets a girl at a bar who takes him home with her. He quickly realizes he can't walk out of her life that easily again after turning her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to write another vampire story and this is what I've come up with:) Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

**WARNING: Rated M, mature content  
**

* * *

Avery's head was spinning as she stumbled through the door of her apartment, she knew she was slowly but surely losing control.

Dean's hold tightened on her and he pulled her closer to his body, his mouth leaving her lips and travelling further down her throat.

Avery moaned and tilted her head back, revealing the soft skin of her neck and giving him better access.

Dean felt her pulse beneath his lips and heard the blood rushing through her veins. He groaned as the sweet smell of her skin hit his senses.

That woman was more than ready for him and it would be one hell of a night.

Avery's hands moved impatiently over his chest, trying to get rid of the black coat he was wearing.

She quickly freed him and started to unbutton his shirt hastily. Dean grinned at her and her heart picked up pace.

Avery was a little surprised how badly she wanted to touch and feel that stranger's skin. The urge was almost painful and the demanding pounding between her legs was proof enough that she needed him.

Though she had been a little scared when she met him at the bar she had decided to take him home with her.

After she had caught her boyfriend and supposedly best friend having sex in her bed she simply needed someone to ease her pain.

But now, as Dean's hands slipped under her shirt and his lips pressed to hers again, stealing a hot kiss, she wasn't thinking about anyone else.

Her lips parted willingly and their tongues met for the first time. As soon as their mouths connected Dean knew that this girl from the bar was toxic.

Avery's whole body started to tingle and she wondered what the hell was happening to her. She had never felt that way with a man before.

They both moaned loudly as they kissed heatedly in the darkness of the hallway of Avery's apartment.

Finally, Avery managed to strip the shirt off of Dean and her fingertips felt the skin of his perfect toned chest.

Her fingernails raked excrutiatingly slow down his body and over his abdomen; muscles flexing under her touch.

Dean's moans and groans vibrated in the back of his throat. He was growing impatient but he never broke the kiss as he ripped her shirt apart, his hands landing on her breasts covered by a lacy black bra.

Avery's surprised yelp was muffled by Dean's mouth and she helplessly dug her nails into his broad shoulders as his hands started their sweet torture, massaging and squeezing the full mounds.

Dean backed her up and pressed her to the mirror on the wall of the hall. She shivered as she felt the cold surface from head to toe.

"How do you want it, babe?" Dean asked hoarsely, breaking their kiss. Avery was breathing heavily as she looked up into his eyes.

She noticed an animalistic hunger in them that she couldn't define. His desire for her was evident and pressing hard to her core.

And it was all because of her.

She cleared her throat before she spoke up. "Right here. I want you to fuck me right here, against the mirror." It sounded so raspy and weak that Avery was dismayed at her own voice.

Dean raised one eyebrow and smiled wickedly at her. "I like your style." He stated and his hands slipped down her body and found their way under her skirt, pushing the material roughly out of the way.

Avery's arousal filled the air and Dean's eyes widened when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the short skirt.

"I correct myself, I love your style." Dean chuckled and Avery blushed a little at his words.

Actually, it was the first time that she had dared to go to a public place without putting any underwear on.

And of course she had to run into Dean Winchester that night. It would change her life permanently.

Before she had the chance to reply something, Dean had already lifted her up easily and thrusted up into her as he pulled her down onto his length at the same time.

Avery leaned her head against the mirror and cried out in pleasure as Dean filled her completely.

They started to move together at a record pace; Avery's back hit the mirror every time Dean pushed hard into her.

She feared for a minute that it might shatter from their movement. The sweet friction caused her to close her eyes but Dean made her stop.

"Look at me. I want you to remember this." He whispered and Avery had no idea what his words meant and didn't know that she was going to find out soon.

Dean felt her quickly getting closer and slowed his movements, not letting her climax.

"What the...?" She cursed breathlessly. "Dean, please...so close."

"I know. But we're playing by my rules, sweetheart." His lips moved along her neck and his fangs sprang out, grazing her flesh.

He wanted to taste her sweet blood already. He had waited long enough.

"Dean, what...?" Avery choked out. Her whole body tensed and Dean chuckled at her reaction.

"Relax, babe. It's not going to hurt. That much." He said quietly into her ear and picked up pace again, pounding deep and hard into her.

Avery squeezed her eyes shut as a hot wave washed over her. Dean sunk his fangs into her skin at the same time and Avery cried out in pleasure and pain; her orgasm dampened the pain a little as Dean drew the blood from her vein.

He couldn't hold back his own release any longer and he quickly let go of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and allowed himself to explode inside of her.

Avery was feeling dizzy and she looked confused at him, fear and hurt shining through her eyes.

Dean slipped out of her and supported her when her legs gave out.

"Easy." He said nonchalantly and picked her up bridal style. Avery looked up at him.

Through the daze she still could see his face but she was too weak to speak. Dean smiled down at her.

Her blood was slowly dripping down the perfect column of her neck, leaving dark traces on her white skin.

Her smell filled the air; a sweet mixture of her arousal and blood. She looked so beautiful and he almost wished he could stay with her.

"Okay, let's get you to bed, girl." He walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Carefully, he put her down onto the matress and put the blanket over her body.

Her reaction to a vampire bite was absolutely normal, people tended to pass out after the loss of such an amount of blood.

Dean had to act fast now and feed her his blood before it was too late. He smiled at the thought as he sat down next to her on the bed.

He loved to drink blood from women and then turn them into vampires after the sex. It was Dean Winchester's specialty.

"Avery, wake up." He tapped her cheeks lightly and her eyes fluttered open.

Before she had the chance to do anything, he quickly opened the vein on his wrist and forced her to drink his blood.

She protested weakly but didn't have a chance; one drop of vampires' blood was enough to turn a human.

Dean stood up from the bed and Avery slipped back into unconciousness. He quickly glanced back at her and disappeared out of the room, closing the bedroom door quietly.

The pain and fever would start in about an hour and last for twenty-four hours. If she survived, she would wake up as a vampire again.

Dean prefered not to stick around for that. He would have loved to know what had happened to all the girls that he had turned though.

How many of them had survived the turning process? How many of them were out there looking for revenge?

He didn't know and it was for the best that way.

Dean retrieved his shirt and coat from the floor of the hall and put them on before stepping out of the apartment with a smile.

* * *

"Dean? Hey, you okay?" Sam's voice sounded through the room but didn't reach Dean's mind. He heard that his brother was saying something but he couldn't make out the exact words.

Sam frowned as Dean continued to stare at one point behind Sam's back. He had been sitting like that for at least fifteen minutes and Sam started to worry.

He turned around in his chair and looked behind his back to see whether there was something outside that Dean was looking at. But he didn't see anything unusual.

Sam shook his head and turned back to his brother who still hadn't moved. "Dean!" He said a little louder and Dean's head shot in his direction.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked confused and had to blink a few times until he could see Sam's face clearly.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him, trying to see what was going on. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Dean had stormed into his office, on edge and hyperactive. His jokes were even worse than usual and Sam had known that something significant must have happened that night.

But as always, Dean refused to talk to him.

Dean got up from his seat with a sigh and took a few steps through Sam's office. He couldn't stop thinking about Avery.

It was stupid and he couldn't believe it himself, but he regretted that he left her alone. She was about to endure such a torturous process and he should have stayed with her. He knew himself that it was no fun to get turned and it helped a lot if you didn't have to go through all the pain by yourself.

Dean sighed again and glanced at his watch. He had left her thirty minutes ago; the pain would start in another thirty minutes, plenty of time for him to get back to her apartment before the horrific twenty-four hours began.

Dean stopped in front of a painting and looked intently at it. "You do realize that you paid way too much for that fruit bowl, right?" He said with a grin but it quickly faltered and he turned serious again.

"I made a huge mistake, Sammy."

"What did you do?" Sam asked cautiously but before Dean could answer there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Jamie stepped inside, smiling brightly. "Honey, I'm home." She joked and walked around the desk to kiss her husband.

"Aren't I supposed to say that?" Sam whispered and pulled her onto his lap.

"Whatever." Jamie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, joining their mouths again.

Dean couldn't help but smile; his little brother was married to a wonderful woman who made him happy and he was more than thankful for that.

Jamie broke the kiss and turned to Dean, sensing that his emotions were all over the place. "Dean, what's wrong?" She asked without further small talk, cutting to the chase.

Dean smiled nervously and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Long story. But you guys shouldn't worry, I'm going to fix it now, okay?" He said like a little school boy asking his parents for permission.

Sam and Jamie smiled lovingly at him and Dean waved quickly goodbye and disapppeared out of Sam's office.

Jamie sighed and leaned her head onto Sam's shoulder.

"He's turned another girl, right? But this time he hasn't remained unaffected." She whispered quietly and Sam's eyes widened.

"How can you tell? He'd been sitting here for almost half an hour and I couldn't figure out what was on his mind."

Jamie chuckled and turned her head, placing a kiss onto Sam's neck. "I'm a woman and I notice those kinda things."

Sam put his arms around her waist and kissed her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "How was your day?"

Jamie smiled at his words, Sam never seemed to get tired of asking her that everyday.

"It was okay, but I couldn't wait to get home to you." She answered and snuggled closer to him.

Sam's hand moved carefully under her shirt and gently started to caress her stomach. Jamie bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I know you're probably exhausted and don't feel like doing anything..." He said cautiously.

He really didn't want to force his wife since she had just gotten home after working at the hospital for forty-eight hours, but he was aching for her and wished she wouldn't reject him.

"Mhm, only if you carry me to the bedroom, 'cause I can't move. And don't expect any extras tonight."

"Deal." Sam chuckled at her answer and slowly got up with Jamie in his arms, heading to their bedroom.

* * *

Dean rushed into Avery's bedroom and stopped at the doorway, breathing heavily. He looked over to the bed and found her lying between the sheets, sleeping peacefully.

But that was going to change soon. In about five minutes his blood would kick in and start the turning process.

Dean calmed himself and sat down in the chair next to her bed, determined to stay with her during the following hours.

He didn't know why but he needed to stay with her, he didn't want to leave her alone.

What had he gotten himself into?

Dean sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair, cursing his own stupidity and carelessness.


	2. Chapter 2

_2:00 am_

Avery woke two hours later with a pounding headache that clouded her mind. Her vision was blurred; she was still dazed and could barely keep her eyes open.

Her whole body was on fire and her heart was clenching painfully, making it hard for her to breathe.

A film of sweat covered her whole body, the pain was unbearable and she wished she could just die on the spot and finally get rid of such torture.

Something cold touched her cheek and she groaned, trying to open her eyes.

"Avery." Dean tried to get through to her. "Avery, can you hear me?"

That male voice sounded so damn familiar, she was sure she had heard it before.

"Avery, open your eyes, damn it!" Dean said harshly and she forced herself to look at the man. As soon as she saw Dean's face it all came back to her.

The voice belonged to the handsome green-eyed stranger from the bar, they had hooked up, she remembered that they did it in the hallway.

And then...what had happened then?

The feverish heat was unbearable, she wasn't able to concentrate on one single thought and gave it up.

Dean's hand on her face was so pleasantly cold, his whole body felt cold, and she leaned against him, hoping it would help to ease the pain.

She didn't know what was going on with her but she was happy that Dean was there with her and she didn't care that she barely knew him.

She just wanted and needed him to stay.

"Please, don't go." She whispered weakly before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dean sighed heavily and pulled her feverish body closer to him, wrapping an arm tightly around her slim form.

He was terrified. She was so hot that he feared her body would go up in flames. Chances were that she wouldn't survive that night.

The thought was devastating; he wanted her to live. It wasn't easy to admit that but it was the truth.

He genuinely wanted her to get through the twenty-four hours and wake up as a vampire again.

She probably would seek revenge and try to kill him for turning her and he would be okay with that.

He would let her kill him. He deserved it.

Dean tried to figure out what it was about that girl that made him want to stay. There was an invisible power that seemed to be pulling him towards that girl.

And it got stronger with every passing hour.

Dean needed to get outside and breathe but he didn't dare leaving Avery alone. The fact that she had passed out again scared him, it wasn't a good sign.

He rested his chin on top of her head and started to caress her back, praying for the night to be finally over.

_5:00 am_

It started to dawn outside; Avery was still fighting the fever and hadn't woken up again.

Dean didn't know which level the turning process had already reached, but the light would hurt her either way.

He carefully got out of bed and walked over to the window to close the curtains, keeping the sun out of the room.

He turned to the bed and looked down at her for a while, trying to see what state she was in.

His eyes widened when she moved a little and then opened her eyes, focusing on him before she spoke up.

"Dean?" She asked wearily but she didn't seem dazed anymore. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, signaling her that he was listening.

She remembered his name, he realized in shock and started to believe that everything was going to turn out fine. Her next words wiped away the little hope he had left.

"I need..." She broke off, licking her dry lips. "...water."

Water? She should have asked him for blood. Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration and left the room to get some water.

He couldn't believe how emotional he was. "Calm down, Winchester, for God's sake!" He whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

He couldn't get attached to that girl and he forced himself to turn off the switch, not letting himself feel anything.

When he walked back into the room he was his cold self again. Avery was sitting in bed with her back leaned against the pillows.

She grabbed the bottle of water and emptied it as if her life depended on it. The cold water made her feel a little better but she was still weak, and without saying a word she simply closed her eyes again. But this time she fell asleep.

Dean didn't know what to think anymore. Was she going to survive or not?

_11:47 am_

About noon Avery was writhing in agony, breathing heavily. Her whole body shook from the pain that was spreading through her veins, every cell was on fire and she groaned and cussed loudly.

Dean was pacing the room, trying to blind out her heartbreaking cries for help. There wasn't anything he could do and for the first time in his life he felt absolutely helpless.

There were still twelve hours left until it would be over and he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to turn another human being for kicks ever again.

_Great. Thank you Avery. _He was really pissed at this point and slammed his fist into the wall of the room.

"Please, please...make it stop!" Avery cried out in pain and threw herself around. Dean closed his eyes and turned away from her, not wanting to look at her.

"I...I... can't take this anymore...please." Avery's voice was an hoarse whisper but it sounded so damn loud as it broke the silence in the room.

Dean wished to be deaf for the next following hours. He considered to walk away, but instead he slumped down in the chair again and buried his face in his hands.

_6:32 pm_

Avery's ragged breathing sounded through the room; her body wasn't shaking anymore and she had stopped screaming.

Dean told himself to keep sitting in the chair even though he wanted to walk over to the bed to hold Avery through the remaining hours.

"Dean." He suddenly heard Avery calling out again and he sighed.

He waited a few more minutes before he caved. With a loud curse he stopped fighting the urge and got up.

Avery cuddled up to him as soon as he laid next to her in bed, closed her eyes and dozed off after the the worst pain had stopped tormenting her.

She was only shivering a little and the fever seemed to have subsided a little. But Dean knew that it wasn't over yet.

Avery's turning process would end at midnight and there were still five hours and twenty-eight minutes left. A lot could happen until then.

In five hours and twenty-eight minutes Avery could start a new life. Or die.

_midnight_

Avery shot up in bed and glanced frantically around her bedroom. Something had changed, she could feel it.

She felt different but she couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or not.

It was pitch black in the room but she was able to see everything cleary. Her head was killing her though, her mouth was dry and her whole body was sticky from the sweat.

She felt a presence in the room and looked to the left when she realized she wasn't alone.

Dean was sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding a glass with a dark red liquid and smiling smugly at her.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." He said quietly in his deep low voice and Avery narrowed her eyes at him.

"I remember you." She replied and Dean chuckled at her suspicious tone.

He got up and walked over to her; his movements were smooth and silent. He was creeping like a predator.

Memories flodded Avery's mind as she watched him coming closer. When he sat next to her on the bed his scent hit her unexpectedly and she started to feel dizzy. What the hell was going on?

"What the hell are you?" She glared at him, hiding her fear. She sensed that he couldn't be human. "Why do I feel so weird? What have you done to me?"

Dean grinned at her, amused by her reaction. "I'm a vampire and now..." He paused for effect. "...you're one, too."

Avery swallowed hard, not sure whether he was fucking with her but then she remembered the bite.

She hung her head, not able to look at him anymore. She had a hard time processing the unbelievable news.

Dean handed her the glass of blood and Avery looked at it with a frown. "What's that?"

Dean let out a laugh, that girl was really entertaining. "Oh my, you're adorable. Drink up, you need it."

Avery shot him a dirty look and cautiously sniffed the dark liquid. The scent was so damn familiar.

She looked up at him and kinked an eyebrow when it dawned on her. "That's your blood."

Dean was surprised but didn't let it show. That girl had been a vampire for five minutes and was able to recognize his blood?

He nodded and watched how she brought the glass to her lips, drinking the liquid. For some odd reason it turned him on.

He realized he had to be careful, so he quickly distanced himself from her and took a few steps through the room.

Avery felt the weakness disappear in an instant when Dean's blood spread through her veins. She ran a hand through her messy hair and took a deep breath. She was still confused and needed a shower.

"Feeling better?" Dean suddenly asked and turned around to her, letting his eyes roam over her body.

Avery noticed the look in his eyes and looked down at herself, seeing that she was only in her black bra and short black skirt.

She blushed and pulled the blanket over her body, covering herself up even though it was too late.

Dean smiled wickedly and sat down in the chair again. "No need to hide from me, I've seen it all before. But your shyness is a real turn on." He winked at her and Avery was speechless.

"You're a jerk." She stated, making him laugh. But when she had met him at the bar she really liked how bold and forward he was.

She had been attracted to him the minute she caught sight of him. He was hot as hell and the sex with him had been mind-blowing.

She felt her body react as she recalled the event from the night before, and she quickly shook the memory off.

She couldn't be attracted to him, he had turned her into a vampire after all. What did that mean?

The thought scared her and she forced herself not to think about it.

"I suppose you're not going to step outside like a gentleman, so I can get dressed?" She asked sweetly and Dean's eyes started to sparkle at her words.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm not a gentleman."

Avery rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. She had already expected that answer. She took a deep breath and tried not to show how nervous she was as she kicked the blanket aside.

"I correct myself, you're a jackass." She spat, referring to his words from the night before.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking quizically at her. She had insulted and mocked him in one sentence. And God help him, he liked it.

Avery got out of bed too fast and almost stumbled, but Dean was already at her side to support her.

"You should take it easy for a few days. You might be a vampire but you've just gotten turned and you're still adjusting."

"Okay." She mumbled and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Her desire was so intense and it scared her.

She slowly stepped away from him and started to back away. "I need a shower." She explained and quickly stepped into the bathroom.

Dean grinned as he watched her disappear. It was indeed over, he couldn't believe it. Avery had survived the turning process and he couldn't be happier.

He was planning on telling her a few things about vampires and their lifestyle and then his job would be done. He would leave and never come back again.


	3. Chapter 3

What had happened to her? How was she supposed to live from now on?

The ice cold water pouring down her body didn't help Avery get clarity; she was still so damn confused and lost. Now that she was alone she was forced to think about it.

She was a...vampire? It sounded so crazy and yet the way she was feeling at the moment was the proof that she wasn't human anymore.

She was still the same person, she could feel it, but there was also something new about her that scared her.

An undefined hunger was gnawing at her; somewhere deep inside there was this strange longing for something. But what?

Her senses seemed to have taken over her mind; she consisted of pure emotions and desires. It was terrifying.

And then there was Dean. Why had he done this to her?

She had been asking herself that question the whole time, but she bet her immortal ass that he wouldn't answer if she asked him.

He was a dick. He had changed her life and was acting as if it was no big deal.

She should take vengeance, make him pay for destroying her life. She should be furious - but she wasn't.

To her own surprise she had already accepted the fact that she was going to live forever as a bloodlusting creature and started to get accustomed to her new self.

And somehow she couldn't be mad at Dean or hate him.

"You stupid little girl." She mumbled under her breath. He had deceived and used her and she...liked him.

She shook those thoughts off of her mind, not wanting to think about it any longer, and turned the water off. She would get back to analyzing her feelings later.

Avery got out of the shower and realized that she didn't have any fresh clothes. She had been so distracted and confused by Dean that she had forgotten to grab something to put on before she walked into the bathroom.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she took a towel and started to dry off. She heard Dean chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Forget something, sweetheart?"

Avery huffed annoyed, hearing his remark. "So not funny." She whispered quietly and immediately got an answer.

"No, it's hilarious." Dean said, obviously very amused. Avery froze in place, totally shocked. He had heard her? She had spoken barely above a whisper.

"Okay, this is really creepy." She mumbled and then rolled her eyes when she heard Dean answering again.

"You'll get used to it."

"I wasn't talking to you!" She shouted angrily and placed a hand to her head because her own voice echoed painfully in her skull.

"Oh fuck!"

Dean chuckled and walked over to her wardrobe. "I'll get you some clothes. Anything particular?"

He was unbelievable. Avery wanted to shout at him through the door but then she remembered that it probably wasn't such a good idea.

She honestly didn't want to fight with him, although he was driving her nuts with almost every word that left his lips.

And she needed those clothes after all. She sighed, giving in. "Jeans and a t-shirt is fine."

Dean grinned, hearing the holden back fury in her voice. But when he opened the wardrobe it faltered immediately and his eyes turned dark with anger when he saw a pile of clothes that couldn't possibly be Avery's.

It looked like she had a boyfriend or at least a constant visitor who stayed over night and seemed to have found it necessary to leave his stuff at Avery's.

That bitch had lied to him. The thought enraged him; she had told him she wasn't seeing anyone when they had met at the bar. He hated it to be lied to. And she really had had the nerve to screw with him!

Dean took a deep breath. Why was he so upset? He was surprised by his emotional reaction. He had to calm down again.

He had tricked her and turned her against her will, so it didn't matter that she had told him one little lie.

She really must have wanted to fuck him if she lied to him about her relationship status. His anger turned quickly into lust, the desire spread through his veins like fire.

He smirked, grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt from Avery's pile of clothes.

She had risked her relationship for one night with some stranger. He had really impressed her.

Dean realized that he wanted to have that girl again. He wanted another round of hot, sweat-dripping sex with her.

He cussed as he walked over to the bathroom; he couldn't spend two nights in a row with the same girl. If he did he would want more. And he couldn't afford getting his feelings involved.

He sighed and opened the bathroom door, wanting to go in.

"What, are you crazy? Don't come in!" Avery's voice sounded through the room as she hid behind the half-open door of the bathroom.

Dean ignored her and stepped in with a smile on his face, shutting the door close. He looked at her, his gaze scanning over her body, setting her senses on fire.

And finally Avery was able to recognize that strange feeling that had taken a hold of her and made her shiver. It was pure lust.

It was more intense than any desire she had ever had as a human. She wanted that man. She needed to touch him, needed to feel his hard muscles under her hands and his skin rubbing up against hers.

She didn't dare to move, his eyes held her in place as he took the time to revel in her beauty.

Avery was so shocked by her own reaction that she didn't even attempt to cover herself with the towel she was still holding.

Dean sighed heavily, forcing down the urge to pull her close, run his hands over her body and have his way with her. But he failed. His desire was too overwhelming and eventually he gave in.

He stepped closer to her and Avery took a step back. Her back was against the wall and she was trapped. She swallowed hard as a devilish grin spread across Dean's face.

Avery was petrified. Dean smelled her fear mixed with lust and he lifted his hand, brushing her collarbone with his fingerstips. His hand moved further down her body, over her breasts and his thumb started to tease one nipple. Immense feelings hit her senses hard.

Avery came to and smacked his hand away. "Stop it." She demanded quietly and glared at him. She was breathing heavily and tried to ignore her tingling body.

Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement. Not one single woman had ever said those two words to him. He tilted his head and looked down at her, trying to see through her.

She wanted him, he could sense it. But he also felt the anger that was building deep inside of her. He wondered what was on her mind.

"You sure you want me to stop? We could easily repeat last night, sweetheart." Dean's face was so close that his lips were almost touching her mouth.

His breath swept temptingly over her hot skin and Avery wanted to kiss him badly. But there was something in his eyes that enraged her. Did he really think that she would give into him that easily?

"I won't be your little sextoy. Just because I'm a little confused now doesn't mean that I'm spineless and stupid. I may have spent the night with you but I'm definitely not going to let you take control over me. God knows that I've already paid enough for a short moment of bliss. You had your fun and now I have to cope with the aftermath."

As soon as she had blurted out those words she panicked. What if she had upset him?

He was an experienced vampire and could kill her in a heartbeat. Avery didn't want to die. Even though she was a vampire now she knew she wanted to keep living. She held her breath and waited anxiously for his reaction.

Dean chuckled at her words and took a step back, seeing Avery take in a deep breath in relief.

"Mhm, I love it when they talk back, it makes me really horny." He stated with a smug smile.

Avery shook her head and huffed. "You really think that cockiness of yours is going to get you somewhere?"

"Sugar, it already has. My cockiness is the reason you left with me last night, isn't it?"

Avery was speechless. He was right. And she hated it to be wrong. She realized that she was standing naked in front of him and felt a hot wave of excitement wash over her body.

"I need to get dressed." She stated and quickly reached for her clothes before she could pull him down onto the bathroom floor and give him what he wanted.

With a crooked smile Dean handed her the clothes and leaned against the door, casually crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Avery's hands were shaking and she didn't look at Dean as she took her underwear, focusing on shielding herself from him. She knew that he was looking at her, he was practically eating her alive. She was so nervous, she couldn't think, so she hurried to put her clothes on.

Dean enjoyed her nervousness, he loved the effect he had on her. He also loved the effect she had on him. She wasn't an easy prey like all the other women he had been with.

Avery made his blood boil whenever she shot him a dirty look. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take her and make her his. Obviously, she was attracted to him yet she tried to hide her desire from him. He found it very amusing.

He glanced down her slim form once again and his gaze focused on her lower body. His eyes widened and he let out a laugh. On the left side right under her hipbone which was normally covered by panties she had a _Fleur de Lis _tattooed on her skin.

"Nice tattoo." Dean commented and grinned when Avery's head shot in his direction. "Such a shame I didn't get to see it last night, I should've ripped that skirt off of you."

Avery swallowed hard, her face turned red and she put on her jeans, quickly covering the delicate spot. "Okay, that's it." She announced and walked towards him.

"Get out!" She said and started to push him out of the bathroom. Dean chuckled but left the room without any protest. Avery closed the door behind him and sighed heavily when she was alone again.

Dean decided not to bother the girl any longer. Clearly, everything was too much for the poor thing. She tried so hard not to show how vulnerable she truly was, thinking he wouldn't notice and he better left her in ignorance. She would learn soon enough that vampires were able to sense _everything_.

He made his way to the kitchen to draw off blood from his vein. Avery needed it to survive the next couple of hours before she could get more blood herself. And he would be long gone by then.

It was a disgusting procedure but Dean managed to get it done quickly, not leaving a single sign of the bloody activity in the room. He worked fast and got back into the bedroom just in time for Avery to come out of the bathroom, now fully dressed.

Dean was a little disappointed. Since he was going to leave her, he would never get to see her perfect naked body again.

A strange feeling took a hold of him and he was lucky that Avery was too confused and inexprienced as vampire to notice what state he was in.

He stood in front of her with such an unresistable smile and Avery feared her consciousness might slip away just like that.

Dean chuckled and this time she was aware that he felt every emotion, every change of mood. It was spooky yet fascinating. She forced herself to appear relaxed, not wanting him to know what she was feeling.

He handed her another glass of his blood and at the sight and smell the latent need woke inside her, demanding to be fullfilled.

"Thanks." She said shyly, suddenly afraid of the hunger inside her. But she would need the blood to live from now on, so it couldn't be that wrong to be craving it.

Avery wondered how he had managed to fill the glass in her hands with his blood but she quickly shook the thought off, trying not to think about it. She had a notion she wouldn't want to know.

"There's more in the kitchen, it should be enough for the next twenty-four hours. But you should frequent a place which can supply you with blood. Preferably a hospital."

Dean spoke quickly and quietly, the topic was really awkward and he wanted to get it over with. Plus, it didn't help watching Avery sipping the red liquid - his blood - as she listened carefully to every word.

Avery frowned, trying not to miss anything. This was really important, she got a first glance at the life as a vampire.

"I'm a doctor." She replied hasty and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. That's hot." He stated smugly. "And perfect, you won't have any problem getting blood."

"So, I take it you're not..." She broke off and nervously licked her bottom lip. Dean's gaze focused immediately on her mouth.

"...drinking blood directly from humans?"

"No, well at least not to survive." The wicked grin appeared on his face again before he continued. "We only do that during moments of...pleasure."

Avery took in a deep breath when she felt herself blush as she was reminded of the night before and figured out what he was talking about.

He had bit her while she was pressed against that mirror in the hallway and with him buried deep inside her.

_He had already drunk her blood._

She cleared her throat and quickly swallowed the last of Dean's blood, letting the flavour explode on her taste buds.

"This is really good." She said hoarsely without thinking and realized too late that it had sounded pretty forward and had such a sexual ring to it.

But it was the truth; his blood tasted _so_ good and even though she didn't have any comparison she was sure that it was the most delicious liquid she had ever had. No one else's blood could taste any better.

Dean's throat tightened and he had to hold back his groan, hearing her whisper those erotic words. They had left her lips so breathlessly, giving Dean a hard on.

There were plenty of vampire ladies out there who desired his blood and begged him to take them as his mate, but he had never let one of them that close to him. He would never let a woman drink his blood because it was a very intimate matter.

But with Avery it was an emergency, however he hadn't expected it to be such a turn on. Now it was time for him to leave for good. Otherwise he would go insane.

"So, I really don't know what to tell you about our kind, sweetheart, beside the fact that all the vampire lore you've heard about is bull. If you need some questions answered, go talk to other vamps."

He casually put his coat on and shot her a smile, ready to leave. Avery was taken aback.

"What? You're leaving...just like that?" She rubbed her forehead, looking astonished. "But, uh...I don't even know other... vampires!"

"You just haven't noticed them, but you'll be able to now." Dean smirked. "Most of the people in your vicinity are vampires, you just have to pay attention. They'll be happy to help, believe me."

Avery's head was spinning, the thought of asking a vampire for help made her stomach turn.

She was one of them now herself, but still she felt rather uncomfortable and helpless. She watched Dean walk out of the bedroom and quickly followed him, growing annoyed.

"Why can't you help me? Since you've turned me in the first place?" She yelled, ignoring the painful pounding in her head.

Dean sighed, turning around. "Listen, sweetheart. You'll feel a little lightheaded and weak for..." He broke off, thinking.

"...a couple of days, maybe less. So make sure to get enough blood and wear sunglasses outside, okay?" He ended with a smug smile and Avery shook her head in disappointment.

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, but...Dean, you've changed my life and now...you're just, err..." Avery didn't know what to say.

She looked at him, seeing the stern expression on his face and felt stupid. That guy was a stranger and didn't care about her. And yet she wished he wouldn't be so heartless.

"I just can't believe what a dick you are." She simply said and wanted to shut the door in his face, but his words made her stop.

"I know you hate me right now. And if you decide to take revenge one day, I'll be prepared." He couldn't help but smirk as Avery's eyes widened in surprise.

He leaned in and pulled her close to kiss her deeply. He had to taste her sweet lips one last time. It was a mistake, but he couldn't fight the need in that moment.

Avery couldn't help but respond, letting out a deep moan. This was her first kiss as a vampire and desire stirred inside her, capturing her body and mind. She was unable to regain control and she didn't want to. It felt too damn good.

Dean broke the kiss and looked down at her, his fingers brushing lightly and softly her cheek.

"Goodbye Avery." He said and walked out the door. Avery stood in the doorway, still trying to catch her breath.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, hope you liked.**

** Thank you all for reading so far and special thanks to chnoelle for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Avery spent the rest of Sunday locked away in her apartment with the curtains covering securely every window, not letting any light in.

Once Dean left she was forced to face reality again. She had to decide how she was going to keep living from now on.

Her head was still pounding painfully and her mouth was constantly dry. The craving for blood was unbearable.

But the noises were the worst; too loud and too many different sounds coming from everywhere.

She feared she would go insane if she just sat around. She needed to do somehing, she had to occupy herself.

She started searching the web for information, but just like Dean had told her, everything she found about vampires sounded absolutely crazy.

It was way too fictional, ridiculous stories that people had come up with through the centuries. They couldn't possibly be true.

She knew now that vampires didn't look like _Dracula_.

With a heavy sigh she interrupted the futile work and walked into her kitchen. Automatically, not even realizing what she was doing, she put the coffee machine on.

When it hit her, she chuckled amused. Vampires didn't need coffee or anything else besides blood.

But as the aroma filled the air she came to the conclusion that she still liked the scent of coffee. It smelled even more intense now and she breathed in deeply, fully enjoying the aroma.

She was surprised that she didn't sicken at the black liquid; so she dared to pour a cup and curiously took a sip. Nothing unusual happened.

She decided that apparently vampires were able to consume coffee.

The thought reminded her of another liquid, filled in a plastic bottle which was sitting on the counter. She could still smell it.

Dean's blood. Its odor lingered in the air, mixing with the scent of the freshly made coffee. It fueld her desire and hunger, driving her almost insane.

She looked at the fatal red content of the bottle and swallowed hard.

The amount would be enough until the next day, but on Monday she would have to get more.

It was convenient that she worked at a hospital, but she felt rather uncomfortable about going to work.

She would meet her colleagues and patients and she had to pretend as if nothing has changed since Friday whereas she wasn't the same person anymore.

And what if she met other vampires? Would they notice that there was a newcomer among them? How would they react?

She thought that in the vampire world they all knew each other and she feared she might draw attention to herself.

She was petrified and felt like crying but fought the tears back. She wasn't going to break down and pity herself like a little girl!

Being a vampire wasn't the end of the world. She would meet other vampires fearlessly and handle the situation just fine.

She has always been good at solving problems, it was one of the qualities her job required.

But at the moment, she couldn't shake the feeling of fear. She was all alone in her apartment with no one to call or talk to.

She was alll alone in this. She felt lonely. If only Dean was there.

_Dean_. Her gaze focused on the blood again, she could still taste the liquid on her tongue. Its texture was dangerous and addicting, yet so delicious, sweet and hot as it filled her mouth.

Avery sighed. She was constantly thinking about Dean, wondering whether she was going to see him again or not. She wanted to.

She was crazy for wanting him, but she couldn't help it. She was already under his spell.

Avery took her cup of coffee and fleed out of the kitchen as she felt it calling to her. She had the feeling that Dean's blood had a certain affect on her, making her miss him and long for him.

She really needed to distract herself. There were almost twenty-four hours to kill until she had to be at work.

Avery opened one of her patients' files which she had taken home after work on Friday, focusing on the medical condition of a seven-year-old boy.

Time flew by and suddenly it was Monday.

Avery's shift began at six am. At 5.30 she quietly made her way through the hallways in the hospital, trying to adjust herself to the new impressions and unbelievably loud environment.

She was wearing sunglasses, because - again Dean had been right - the light was hurting her eyes even inside the building.

She wasn't even sure how she had made it through the streets but there she was, safe and sound at her workplace.

She had been looking out for vampires on the entire way but she hadn't met any yet.

The thought of vampires being among her colleagues with whom she had been working for years was ridiculous anyway.

She knew all of them so well and even as a human she would have noticed if something about them had been weird, right?

But as she turned right into the next corridor she ran into a doctor. A vampire.

Avery froze in shock and gasped. She couldn't beileve it. And judging by the surprised look on the woman's face she was just as shocked.

Jamie Winchester couldn't stop staring at her colleague. Avery Sullivan was standing in front of her, breathing heavily.

She was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. Nothing unusual, she often dressed like that.

But everything else about her has changed. No one else might have noticed but Jamie saw the difference. She could sense and smell it.

Avery took her sunglasses off and a step towards her, examining her face. Jamie looked normal but she could just tell that she was a vampire.

It was a weird feeling, being able to see through the facade now.

Both women remained still and quiet for a few seconds, processing everything, before they started talking at the same time.

"You're a vampire?" Avery and Jamie exclaimed in a low voice, trying to be not too loud.

"We should talk somewhere else." Jamie added, regaining her composure first.

She spotted a restroom at the end of the floor and grabbed Avery's hand, noticing how the young woman flinched at her touch.

"Come on." Jamie ignored it, dragging her down the hall and shoving her through the door into the bathroom.

"No one's here." She stated after checking the little restroom quickly. The cubicles were empty and they were completely alone. "When does your shift start?"

Avery was too confused at first and didn't catch on. Jamie was indeed a vampire. She was talking to another vampire and had a hard time focusing.

"I've half an hour." She finally chocked out after collecting herself, looking at Jamie intently. She didn't know what she was looking for but she was surprised that the woman didn't seem very dangerous.

"Good. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Jamie asked friendly and saw a sad expression appear on Avery's face at her words.

She knew she should probably stay out of it, humans got turned on a daily basis it wasn't unusual. But Avery was one of her colleagues and Jamie wanted to help her.

She seemed so exhausted and crushed, she couldn't leave her alone. Plus, she had the feeling that they were somehow connected, there was something much deeper going on.

Avery took a deep breath and took a seat on the edge of one of the tiny sinks along the wall. She looked Jamie straight in the eye, wondering if she could trust her.

"Don't get me wrong, but...I barely know you. You're a great doctor and we've been working for the past three years on the same floor, but we never said more than ten words to each other."

She stopped talking and averted her eyes, glancing down onto the tiled floor. Jamie waited patiently for her to go on.

"You're a vampire, I still can't wrap my head around it." Avery continued and her gaze focused back on her again. "I never noticed anything strange about you."

Jamie smiled weakly. "Then I did a good job."

When Avery frowned she let out a hearty laugh. "I'm trying to act as normal as possible around humans. It's not easy, but if you're careful, people won't notice anything. Do not get close to them, you know. Just do your job and keep your conversations not too personal. Don't make any friends."

"Oh." Avery stated, not sure how to react.

"You can trust me. Avery, you're one of us now and we work together." Jamie encouraged with a sincere smile.

"Are there...are there more...you know?" Avery asked awkwardly but Jamie didn't seem angry at her question.

"Yeah, there have to be at least ten vampires working on this floor alone. But I'm not sure how many there are in the entire hospital."

Avery's jaw dropped and she felt dizzy. She had been working the whole time at a place crawling with vampires and not even suspecting anything?

"Don't be scared, they don't mean any harm. The ones here at the hospital aren't dangerous, they are just trying to spent eternity in peace among humans." Jamie reassured with a smile.

"But I've to warn you, not everyone means well though. Certain vampires out there are not following rules and you better try and stay away from them."

"Okay." Avery said slowly. "I think I can do that." She tried to joke, covering up her nervousness.

An awkward silence set between them before Jamie rasied an eyebrow curiously. "You were still human when I saw you on Friday."

"Oh what the hell." Avery sighed and hopped off the sink, taking a few steps through the room.

"I've been to a bar..." She started, her back facing Jamie. She decided to take the risk and tell her how she became a vampire.

"When I got home on Friday after my shift I found out that my boyfriend's been cheating on me."

"I'm sorry, Avery."

Avery turned back around to Jamie with a tortured smile. Suddenly it was a lot easier to go on.

"It was one of those typical secenes, like in a soap opera. I walked in on my boyfriend having sex with a friend of mine. In _my_ apartment, in _my_ bed. And guess what? It's been going on for months. They've been seeing each other the whole time behind my back!"

The atmosphere in the bathroom filled with Avery's anger and pain. Jamie was appalled at the sight of the hurting woman.

There were such strong emotions radiating off of her. "You haven't talked to anyone about it."

The simple statement caught Avery off guard. "No. I've been too embarrassed and hurt. Instead I went to that bar where I met this guy."

She stopped, blushing and hung her head. Maybe she shouldn't be telling her everything, but she felt the urge to finally get all of this off her chest.

She didn't have anyone else to unload on anyway.

"I'm not the type to normally do it but...that night I was just looking for some company. It felt good to do something outrageous, something I'd never dared to do before."

"And you left with him?" Jamie asked and licked her bottom lip nervously. What Avery was telling her sounded so damn familiar.

Slowly, it started to dawn on Jamie and she had a horrible notion, but she waited anxiously for Avery to speak up again.

Avery nodded, her face turning even redder. "He was just so incredibly good-looking and charming and he made me forget about the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me. Next thing I know we're fucking like animals in my apartment. I know it was stupid and look at me now, I'm a freakin' vampire!"

Jamie swallowed hard and stepped closer to Avery, placing a hand onto her arm. This time she didn't startle her. "What did he look like?"

"Why? D'you think you know him?" Avery asked and noticed how pale Jamie looked, paler than usual. "Hey, you okay?" She added, a little concerned but Jamie ignored her.

She dug her nails deeper in her arm and repeated her question.

Avery tried to ignore the pain in her arm. "Err...he was tall, handsome and wearing a black coat which isn't anything unusal at this time of the year..." She tried to think hard and then something occurred to her. She turned as pale as Jamie.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and freed herself from Jamie's grip.

"What? What is it?"

"Doctor Winchester." She simply said and narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her, glaring at her suspiciously.

"What's the matter, Avery?" Jamie asked, slightly panicked at Avery's sudden mood change.

"His name was also Winchester."

Jamie's eyes widened. Now she knew for sure. Avery Sullivan had met her brother-in -law. "Dean Winchester, huh? Now everything makes sense." She said wearily.

"What, you two are related or something?" Avery yelled, growing impatient.

"I'm married to his brother."

Avery let out a joyless laugh. "Wow. It really is a small world. Is his brother also a dick?"

Jamie smiled at that. "No, absolutely not. They are completely different people. And to tell you the truth I would've never married Sam if he was anything like his brother."

Avery didn't say anything for a while, processing the words. "Okay, I got it. But have you known about me? About what he's done to me?" Avery's voice broke as tears started to build in her eyes.

"No, I swear." Jamie said softly. "And I'm genuinely sorry, Avery. There's no excuse for what he's done. But Dean's not a bad guy, you have to believe me. He's just a ladies man and can't stay away from women."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm just trying to say..." Jamie started and broke off, not sure how to go on. She didn't want to scare her. But apparently, she didn't have a choice.

"Dean's not the one you should be scared of. He loves sleeping with women and turning them, that's all. But like I've said before there are really bad vampires out there who are desperate and fucked up and love to torture people and do gruesome things to them just for kicks."

A chill ran up Avery's spine. Dean may have turned her, but he also helped her to distract her from the pain. He left her some of his blood.

He had been a complete jackass after that though. But it didn't matter, Avery realized. He never hurt her on purpose. Quite the contrary.

Again, the image of their coupling flashed across her mind and she quickly fought it back down.

"He came back." Avery suddenly said, swallowing her fear. "Dean came back and stayed with me."

"During your turning process?"

"Yeah. It was awful, I've never felt that kind of pain before. I had no idea what the hell was happening to me, I was just so damn happy that he was there with me."

Jamie shuddered. "I know. Don't remind me. It's been almost a century since I got turned, but I still remember every second."

"Seriously?" Avery asked, intrigued. "You're hundred years old?"

"Yeah. It's nothing, I'm a baby compared to the others. So, Dean really stayed with you, huh?" She checked again, a small smile playing on her lips. "Interesting."

Dean was sitting with Sam in the living room, completely relaxed and content, when his sister in law stormed through the door and ruined his perfect state.

Dean looked up from his glass of whisky when Jamie walked into the room and his grin froze on his face when he noticed how pissed she was.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked casually but Jamie glared at him.

"You got a lot of explaining to do!" Jamie barked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking down at him menacingly.

Dean felt the sudden urge to hunch in his chair and hide from her fury but he resisted. Playing dumb was the best defense.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, smirking. Jamie lost her temper. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled.

At this point Sam knew he had to intervene. After all, his brother didn't deserve the full impact of her anger.

"Jamie, stop it." He said softly, but determined and his wife calmed down immediately.

He stood up and walked over to her, gently grabbing her arm. "Tell us what's going on. What's the problem, babe?"

"Yeah, what's the problem, Jamie?" Dean repeated innocently, but a wicked smile was playing on his lips.

Jamie huffed and shot Dean a dirty look. "Avery Sullivan. That name ring a bell?"

Dean simply raised an eyebrow not wanting to admit that he indeed knew the woman.

"You've turned a freakin' doctor who works at my freakin' hospital!" Jamie yelled and Dean's eyes widened.

He was smart enough to realize he was seriously in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Here's the new chapter, hope you like. As long as everyone's still interested, I'll keep writing. **

**Thank you all so much you nice people out there reading this story. And big thanks to the nice guest reviewers for their nice comments, they really do make me smile:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was very amused. He had unintentionally turned one of Jamie's colleagues into a vampire. The whole situation was hilarious to him. His sister-in-law wasn't too thrilled though.

"This is not funny." She repeated for the umpteenth time; obviously still pissed. "It's a disaster. What were you thinking?"

"Relax, it's not that big a deal. She'll live." Dean stated casually, a grin appeared on his face again. "Come on, it's a little funny."

"I hope you do realize that you really screwed up this time. It's not like all the other girls you've turned over the decades. This affects all of us!"

So far Dean had tried to stay calm, but now Jamie had gone too far. He got up and stepped closer to her, a stern expression on his face.

"Avery's a grown woman and responsible for her own actions. I don't see what this has to do with me, or you and Sam for that matter."

He was speaking quietly, calmly but Jamie noticed that he was about to explode, so she changed her tactics.

"Listen, we can't leave her alone. She knows nothing about our world and we have to help her acclimating."

Dean's only comment was a snidely snort. Jamie took a deep breath, her voice turned into a plea as she was appealing to his common sense.

"Dean, please. I work with that woman, I see her on a daily basis and I can't just ignore her. Especially since she's one of us now."

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Stop putting on an act. You've already told her everything and made sure she was fine, am I right? So, what is it exactly that you expect me to do?"

Jamie panicked. The way Dean was examining her showed her how suspicious he was and would probably kill her if she said the next words out loud. But she had to do it anyway.

"She knows who you are, Dean." She started carefully, not averting her eyes from his and she was proud of herself for not backing out. "You shouldn't have stayed with her, I guess."

Sam had been watching his brother and wife fight for twenty minutes now and he knew it was useless to mediate. It was nothing unusual, they often argued about pretty much everything.

But when he saw Dean's eyes turn dark with pure anger he knew it was different this time and a lot more serious. For a minute he feared he would start a real fight - spilling blood and breaking bones included. Sam looked at his brother, silently begging him not to overreact.

Dean's gaze locked for a couple of minutes with his before he looked back at Jamie. He was really uncomfortable now and wished Jamie would just shut up before he did something stupid.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, distancing himself from Jamie and his brother and the subject. He felt no desire to discuss his intentions or actions.

"She told you that? That I stayed with her." He finally said.

"You couldn't walk away from her, you know what that means." Jamie stated, hoping to get through to him. "Apparently you were feeling guilty and wouldn't want to leave her alone in agony."

Dean swallowed hard and looked over at Sam but only grew more nervous when he saw the surprised and shocked expression on his face.

"So what?" Dean shot back. "She's really hot stuff and I didn't want her to die." He added with a smirk, covering up his true feelings. He didn't want to think about those torturous twenty-four hours. It was all over and he simply wanted to forget Avery. But Jamie had other plans.

"That's what I'm talking about. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

Dean chuckled at her statement.

"I mean it, Dean. You have feelings for her. You have to - "

"Don't you dare saying that out loud." Dean interrupted her, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't force her into anything. Hey, I walked into that bar and there she was all hot and bothered, she wanted to have sex with me. But that doesn't mean I'm obligated to claim her now."

"She'll be suffering. You too. You both are going to be miserable."

"Unbelievable!" Dean shook his head, offended and annoyed to no end.

Jamie walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. "She's your mate, Dean." She insisted.

Dean took a few steps away through the room, turning his back on her. "Shut up, Jamie. Stay out of my business, for God's sake. Do not judge the way I live my life. I don't want nor need a freakin' mate! Especially not her."

"I'm just trying to make you see what's right in front of you, dickhead!" Jamie shouted. Avery belonged to Dean, she was sure of it. But as stubborn as he was he needed a shove in the right direction.

Sam sensed how his brother was struggling not to leash out. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about his _feelings_. He never poured his heart out and Jamie should have known better, but she wasn't willing to respect that at the moment. Or maybe she wasn't able to feel his reluctance. Either way, it was time for him to do something.

"Jamie." He said harshly, and almost felt bad when she flinched at his tone. He never talked to her that way, but it was necessary to make her stop poking his brother's mind and heart.

"But Sam, he - " She protested weakly, but her husband cut her off.

"Enough." He said firmly and Jamie shivered under his cold stare. She licked her bottom lip nervously and broke their eye contact, not able to look at him any longer. "I just want to help him. Trying to do what's best for everyone."

"Don't. Dean knows what's best for him, it's his decision to make. If he doesn't want that girl, you can't change that. You stay out of it." Again Sam's authoritative voice sounded through the room. He was speaking calmly yet with holden back anger. And it was aimed at her, she realized.

Jamie was confused. Even though they had their occasional fights as everyone else, he had never acted that way before. He always talked lovingly and was nothing but gentle and caring with her. This was the first time that Jamie saw how dangerous he really could become.

And she had provoked it. Jamie got scared yet new emotions hit her unexpectedlly and took a hold of her body. She _liked_ this side of him.

Sam smelled his mate's arousal in the air. He was really amazed what effect his reprimand had on her. It was an interesting fact and he wanted to explore it later when they would be alone again.

"I'm sorry, I..." Jamie said hoarsely, trying to hide how turned on she was. She had to concentrate on her brother-in-law now. He was the priority.

"Dean, please...What if someone else claims her in the meantime?"

Sam sighed. Apparently, Jamie hadn't learned nothing.

Dean spun around, eyes blazing with fury and his emotions filling up the room. It finally happened, Dean exploded.

"Didn't you listen to me at all? I'm not going to mate with her just because I turned her. I don't want to spend all eternity with her, like you and Sam are forced to be together because of a mistake!"

He immediately regretted his words, he hadn't mean for them to come out like that. He knew that Jamie had a hard time getting over her past and he had been cruel enough to hit a sore spot. She turned pale as a sheet, fighting the tears.

"Jamie..." He broke off, not sure what to say.

"No, you're right. You should be with someone you really want to be with. I'm sorry, I won't interfere anymore." She wasn't looking at him as she spoke and Dean felt like a dick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Excuse me." Jamie murmured as she passed him and disappeared upstairs. "Jamie!" Dean called after her, but it was useless. "Fuck!"

Dean exhaled a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt her. She just...annoyed me."

"Dean you know how she feels about relationships and the whole mate-thing. You know that she thinks she deserved to die back then." Sam said, slightly pissed.

"I know, I know. Sorry."

Sam couldn't blame him though. He knew Jamie could drive one insane; she was stubborn and persistent as hell. But it didn't change the fact that Dean had offended his wife.

"Dean, you should leave." He said, walking through the living room and opening the door for his brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're kicking me out?" He said bitterly, shaking his head. "I'm not the one who started all of this. She keeps butting in, all the time!"

"I know that. But I also have a very upset mate upstairs, crying her eyes out. You hurt my mate, Dean, in her own home, I can't overlook that. I'm sorry, but I've to ask you to go."

"Great. Whatever." Dean spat because he didn't know what else to say. He was pissed at Sam though he understood that he was only protecting his mate. He had to respect that.

Sam closed the door behind him and sighed. He hated it to be torn between his wife and brother, he loved them both with his whole heart. But Dean was only a little angry at the moment whereas Jamie was crushed. He was still mad at her though, so he tried to shut the feeling off as he made his way upstairs to check on her. He had to make sure that she was okay.

Dean walked into his house, kicking his boots off and stripping his coat off, throwing them onto the floor in the hallway. He walked into his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the way as he got rid of his pants, shirt, socks and underwear.

He was too enraged to pick them up and felt like going out on a killing spree. Instead he got in the shower and turned on the cold water. He needed to cool down.

He was pissed at Sam and Jamie. Just because they were so damn happy together didn't mean Dean desired the same. He was better off alone, he was certain of that. In fact, there wasn't a mate for Dean Winchester out there. No woman could be right for him.

He loved his life as a single and he would rather die before settling down. There wasn't a woman who could be capable of taming him, anyway. And if there was, she ought to be one hot piece of ass.

Dean smirked at the thought, but it quickly faded. What if there was that kind of woman, would he be willing to stay with her? If she embodied everything he desired? Okay, then maybe yes. But he doubted it.

In his entire existence he hasn't met one woman who made him want to stay for more than one night.

And then Avery crossed his mind. He wouldn't mind spending another night with her, he had to admit it. Dean turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Cursing loudly, he grabbed a towel to dry off.

He wanted to see her again, just for one minute. To check how she was doing. The urge to own her suddenly woke and ripped through him. He couldn't deny the lust and want to touch her again.

Dean left the bathroom and flopped down onto his bed, deep in thought.

And he stayed strong. As much as he wanted to get up and go see her, he forced himself to stay where he was. A few minutes later, the urge was safely locked away somewhere deep inside and he had himself completely under control again. Eventually, he got dressed and left for a bar to wipe out that horrible night and have some fun.

Avery felt _great. _She wasn't freaking out because of the recent changes in her life any longer. Talking to Jamie had really helped her to overcome her fear. Her colleague had stayed in her vicinity the whole time, giving her advice whenever she needed it and answered every question.

That way, Avery had had a rather successful first day at work as a vampire. She discovered that she was able to work even more efficient now and got a lot of things done in no time. It was amazing!

Now she was at the same bar she had met Dean at, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song coming from a jukebox. A tall and handsome guy had his hands on her hips and was grinding against her; she could feel his erection press hard to her ass. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, sounding like an echo to her vampiric ear.

The guy was harmless though and they had been dancing together for quite some time now, enjoying each other's company. Avery loved the noise and the smell of alcohol and humans, it was almost magical how all the impressions flooded her senses and she couldn't get enough.

As far as she could tell she was the only vampire in the crowd, every one else was human. She knew that the male human beings were watching her, she was fascinating them yet they had no idea what seemed to be so special about her. She was magnificent and every man wanted to own a woman like her some day.

Avery could feel their lust-filled eyes on her and chuckled amused. It was funny how vampires affected humans and since she was the only bloodsucker there, she got all the attention.

It wasn't like she wasn't used to this. She was a beautiful girl and men had desired her before, but not to such extent. Now it was really intense. Although she had felt a little uncomfortable at first, she soon decided to _enjoy _the looks everyone was giving. She figured she had the right to celebrate; her day had been awesome and she was full of energy and new emotions.

With a laugh she turned around, throwing her hair seductively over her shoulder, and pressed closer to her dancing partner. He tensed up immediately and grew nervous. Avery smiled at how aroused he already was.

She leaned up and claimed his lips with hers, taking him by surprise, but he instantly gave in the kiss. She traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue before slipping it into his mouth and he groaned in response.

The guy - Avery didn't know his name - squeezed her ass and let one hand wander under her dress to feel her naked flesh. Avery moaned into his mouth at the touch, it felt nice.

But he was no Dean.

The kiss wasn't as sensational as it had been with Dean and his hands weren't sparking a fire inside her. She sighed in frustration, breaking the liplock.

The music stopped. Neither of them said a word.

Avery was about to suggest to go have a drink at the bar when she saw Joshua, her ex-boyfriend, sitting on one of the stools at the counter with a bottle of beer in front of him.

The urge to kill rose in her almost instantly and she fought to stay in control. Even though he had cheated on her he still was an ordinary human and didn't deserve to die. But she wasn't willing to let him get away that easily. She had to have her revenge.

Avery focused back on the young man who was still standing in front of her in the middle of the bar, speechless and at a loss for words. The kiss had thrown him off track. She knew how he felt and felt bad for him. She had been just as nervous and confused when she met Dean.

She gave him a sweet smile and took a step back. "I have to go." She simply said and he desperately grabbed her hand, his eyes begging her to stay.

"Please...just...one more dance." He finally said, his voice trembling in fear of losing her.

"Sorry, I can't stay. I'm meeting someone now." She said and kissed his lips softly one last time, hoping it would cheer him up.

"Will...will I see you again?"

"Maybe. You never know." Avery replied flirty and shrugged her shoulders. She started to walk backwards, still smiling. Then, she winked at him before turning around and walking to her ex.

She wanted to torture him for a little while. Maybe it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. He had hurt her deeply and she needed to do something to make herself feel better.

She casually leaned onto the bar and ordered a beer, pretending she hadn't recognized him. Joshua's head spun around when he heard her voice and Avery almost burst out laughing.

"Avery...?" He chocked out breathlessly and she finally looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Josh, hey!" She replied and took a seat next to him, crossing her legs. A dazzling smile lighted up her face.

Joshua's eyes roamed over her body and his mouth gaped open. Avery smiled happily, it was so obvious what effect she had on him. Her charisma worked on her ex-boyfriend as well, she noticed triumphantly.

But his reaction also confused her a little. He had never looked at her that way before, so she was wondering whether she had really changed that much. She knew that she still looked exactly the same; she had seen her reflection in the mirror a dozen of times since she got turned. It had to be her supernatural aura causing that impression then, there seemed to be no other explanation. The fact comforted her a little.

"Wow. You...just wow." Joshua stuttered, interrupting Avery's clouded thoughts. She noticed how his eyes started to glow as he took in her tight black dress, black heels and shiny hair. His gaze focused on her soft lips and he suddenly wanted to kiss her so badly.

Avery could tell what was on his mind when a big smile appeared on his face. She used to love that smile but now it just annoyed her. Joshua was a dick and she should be thankful for getting rid of him.

"Thanks." She said coldly. "What are you doing here? Meeting someone?" She asked and took a sip from her bottle of beer.

Josh's smile faltered and he cleared his throat, suddenly remembering what he was doing at the bar. He started to shift uncomfortably and blushed. The situation was really awkward for him.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for..." He stopped and glanced hesitantly at her.

"Emily." Avery said as it dawned on her. He was still seeing her. It wasn't that surprising. It had only been a couple of days since she had caught them. But so much had happened in the meantime.

"She's late, I guess."

"Right." Avery was gloating on the inside, looking at him intently. She loved the way he was squirming under her gaze. It felt _so_ good to mess with his mind, to play with him. She had really confused him with her appearance and he wasn't sure how to act around her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about, you know...Emily and I..." Joshua broke off, blushing.

"Oh forget it, doesn't matter anymore." Avery said unmoved although she wanted to kick his ass for bringing it up.

"We didn't mean to hurt you, it's just...things got out of control." He started again, smiling apologetically.

Avery laid a hand on top of his, smiling fakely at him. "It's over. We're not together anymore. Everything's fine. I'm happy you guys are happy."

"Okay, then." He said a lot more confident now, his eyes scanning her body again.

"But I gotta say...damn! I'm not sure what it is, but you seem kinda... different." He said smugly and scooted closer to her, placing his hand onto her thigh. He started to caress the skin that wasn't covered by the dress and Avery almost choked on her beer. She hadn't expected that move at all.

He was meeting Emily, the same girl he had cheated with yet there he was hitting on her again. Apparently, Josh had recovered quickly and thought she would give him another chance.

She squinted her eyes at him, analyzing the situation. The guy had no sense of decency whatsoever. When his hand moved further up her thigh, she realized she could take advantage of it. And then she saw Emily walk towards them and couldn't help but smile.

"Josh, honey?" She said quietly and he smiled stupidly. "Yeah?"

"What about Emily?" She asked innocently and he looked dumbfounded at her for a minute.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times and then started to chuckle. "Oh she wouldn't mind, we're not that serious. She's seeing other people, too."

"I see." Avery replied and felt anger build deep inside her at his words. Those two were unbelievable! They had betrayed her and didn't seem to care. It was beyond her how Emily and Josh could have ever been part of her life.

"But she's here now." Avery sighed, getting up. She had had enough and didn't want to stay any longer and make small talk with them when she felt like crap.

"What?" Josh asked and turned around on his stool.

"Hi Em, how're you?" Avery asked sweetly when the young woman had reached them, surprise evident on her face.

"Hey...Avery." She managed to say weakly. "You look good." She added with a half-smile.

"Thank you." Emily didn't seem to feel guilty but at least she looked uncomfortable running into her again.

Avery leaned down to whisper in Josh's ear, her lips grazed his earlobe and he shuddered.

"See you around." She quietly said and placed a kiss to his neck. She felt his strong pulse under her lips and quickly stepped away from him.

Emily was boiling with fury, glaring at Avery. Apparently she didn't like her behaviour.

Just to tease her some more and because it was so much fun, Avery gave Josh a seductive smile and then turned to her former friend.

"Bye Em." She said and walked away, chuckling happily. This was just the beginning, she was far from being done with them.

She made her way through the bar, feeling the presence of other vamps now, but had to stop dead in her tracks when she spotted Dean Winchester sitting in one of the booths.

Avery started to smile brightly. Seeing Dean again was just the cherry on top.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the new chapter. It's a little longer than the previous ones, I hope you guys don't mind and have enough patience to read it entirely, lol.**

**Thank you for still reading and liking this story. Also big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ran up the steps and turned right, heading to the bedroom. Even from the hall he could feel that Jamie's emotions were all over the place. Dean's words had really gotten to her. He thought quickly of the right words to comfort his mate before entering the room.

"Baby, please stop crying. You know he didn't mean to..." Sam broke off, not bothering to finish the sentence when he saw the scene displaying before his eyes. Panic and fear spread through his entire body and made him powerless.

Jamie was emptying the closet and dresser, taking out all her clothes and throwing them in a suitcase on the bed. She was crying terribly, her eyes were already blood-shot and she was a total mess.

"What are you doing?" The words came out harsher than he had intended since he was having such a hard time remaining calm. Jamie didn't answer and simply continued to run around the room in a desperate hurry, gathering her stuff.

Sam's concern turned into anger in a split-second."Jamie!" He growled and finally she snapped to attention.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving!" She yelled, avoiding eye contact with him. She knew if she looked at him she would crumble and stay. He had ways of making her stay. But she had to be strong this time and go through with it.

Sam groaned, running a weary hand through his hair. He stepped over to her and forced her to stop packing by taking her hands in his.

"Why?" He asked gently, his voice as soft as a caress. He was trying to manipulate her again, she could just tell. That was his bedroom voice, too impossible to resist. And Sam knew that.

"Because of what Dean said?" He pushed when she kept silent.

"Because of _everything_ Dean said!" She cried, looking up at him. "He's right!"

"No, he's not." Sam countered, shaking his head."Don't make up excuses to leave me. Stop running away from me."

"We should take a break." She whispered, wiping her face.

"We've already been through this."

"But...maybe we didn't try hard enough. Maybe we need to..."

"Stop it." Sam interrupted firmly."Temporary break-up is not an option. It was painful enough the first time."

Jamie closed her eyes, thinking back to the excrutiating time without Sam. It had been too horrible and she realized she wouldn't survive it again. There had to be another solution.

"Then a clean cut it is." She said quietly."I'm leaving for good."

Sam sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands."Why are you doing this to me?"

She swallowed hard, more tears spilling down her cheeks."I know you're feeling obligated to take care of me because you saved me. You're such a good guy and I don't want to be a burden for you."

"I'm not with you because I'm so nice. Jamie, we've discussed this like a thousand times. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it? I'm not even supposed to be here! If it weren't for you..."

"Come here." Sam pulled her onto his lap, relief washing over him when she didn't fight him."Darling, I know you're still suffering from that and I don't know what I'm supposed to do for you. Maybe talking to a theripst could help you dealing with it."

"No, I don't need a shrink, I'm fine. It's just that...I...I should've died back then, Sam. But you were selfless enough to turn me even though you're stuck with me now." She was sobbing, refusing to listen and let his words soothe her pain.

"See, that's exactly why we belong together." Sam said, brushing a tear off her cheek and pressing a kiss to her lips."If I hadn't found you on time, you would've..." He took in a deep breath before saying the words."...you would've died. And I would've never met you and had to spend eternity alone."

Jamie buried her face in the crook of his neck, clawing her fists in his shirt.

"Please stop telling yourself that I don't want you." Sam pleaded, kissing her forehead. Jamie didn't say anything for a whole minute, fighting with her feelings.

"Maybe you think you want me because you haven't met the one yet. And when you find her you'll realize you don't love me." She mumbled into his chest eventually. "But because of me you can't go and look for her."

Jamie had stopped crying but she was still clinging onto him, fearing to let go of him. It made Sam smile."You are the one, I don't want anyone else."

Suddenly Jamie got off his lap, stood in front of him and looked him in the eye."I shouldn't have forced Dean to take that girl as his mate, because he deserves to make that decision on his own."

"I agree." Sam said, but not seeing what her point was.

"But you will never get the same chance since you were forced to take me!" She exclaimed, her voice laced with despair.

"Hold on a sec." Sam said, getting up."No one made me do anything. I truly wanted you. Hell, I even asked you to marry me.I don't care if you're not my mate."

"But we have to follow the rules! I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"I don't care about the damn rules!" Sam growled, upset that she had brought it up. He hated those stupid rules, in fact he ignored them most of the time and was pushing boundaries on a daily basis. But Jamie took them really seriously, even though she tended to break them in just as often."Why should I waste my time looking for a woman who probably doesn't exist and is only _theoretically_ supposed to be the perfect mate for me?!"

"I know that you don't believe that there's the right person for every vampire, but I do. And you deserve someone better, not some poor girl that you've picked up off the street out of pity." Jamie said bitterly. "You should've left me bleeding to death."

She had finally let her guard down, Sam could feel it. Jamie had managed to hide how broken she was over the past century. Even though Sam was aware of the fact that she was miserable, he hadn't had any idea how damaged she really was until now. She needed help, he realized. Therapy wasn't such a bad idea actually.

"Why did you marry me?" He asked and Jamie was trapped. She had feared that question all along. She couldn't help but answer honestly. "I love you. More than anything." Jamie exhaled a shaky breath."And I'll always love you."

A bright smile appeared on Sam's face and he wanted to pull her close, but she took a step back."But it's nothing compared to your real mate's love."

Sam groaned, his patience wearing thin."God, you're frustrating. If you hate being with me so much then why haven't you left yet?"

His words cut her deep; Jamie needed a few minutes to sort her emotions. "That's the problem, I don't wanna go.I never found the strength to actually do it. But thanks to Dean I realized that I needed to get it together and leave." She said hoarsely.

"You serious about this?"

"This time, yeah. We're supposed to go look for our mates."

"Okay." Sam nodded, thinking about her words."I can see how hard this is for you, so I'll make it easy - you're not going anywhere."

Jamie blinked a few times, too shocked to catch on at first."What?"

"I'm not going to watch you leave." Sam explained, putting her clothes back into the dresser and the suitcase into the darkest corner of the closet, where it belonged.

Jamie stood in the middle of the bedroom, not daring to move."Are you insane?" She exclaimed eventually, rage rose inside her at Sam's behaviour. How dare he tell her what to do? "You can't make me!"

"Yes, I can." Sam replied calmly. "Because you're my wife and you can't just up and leave."

Jamie stopped her protest immediately. Fuck. He was right. Getting a divorce in a vampire world was difficult, not to say impossible. And it could get ugly.

"It's not going to be easy since I've claimed _and_ married you." Sam looked at her intently, trying to read her and then suddenly an ugly thought crossed his mind.

"Is there someone else?" He asked, standing in front of her, their faces only inches apart."Do you wanna be with another man? Have you found your supposedly real mate?"

He seemed so calm and was speaking normally, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the determination and holden back anger. Sam was indeed considering that option.

"No." She shook her head slowly."No, Sammy. Of course not."

He grabbed her by the collar, yanking her even closer to his body as he looked down at her. His tone was intimidating as he spoke up. "When I get back home, I expect you to be here."

She shivered unexpectedly at his words, turned on by this rough side of him. She asked herself why he hadn't acted that way before, but then realized she had never given him the reason to - but this time it was different.

Sam noticed her reaction, a little surprised. But then he remembered how aroused she had gotten when he had raised his voice at her earlier in the living room. He still couldn't believe it. All those decades Sam had been trying to keep himself under control and never leash out in her presence while his mate secretly _liked_ it.

Jamie wasn't able to fight her feelings any longer, so she got onto her tip-toes and kissed him softly. It was as if she had no control over herself, her body made the decision for her. Sam had won.

Sam pulled away from her, his eyes slowly scanning her body. Then he gave her a loving smile and left without a word.

* * *

Avery stood a few feet away from Dean's table, watching him silently. He seemed to be deep in thought, not paying attention to his surroundings and simply staring at the dark content in his glass. He was in his own little world at this crowded place. He still hadn't noticed her, so she took the opportunity to examine him thoroughly, taking in his appearance for a couple of minutes. Dean was wearing his black coat again, a black shirt beneath and jeans. Avery inhaled deeply, biting down onto her bottom lip. She wanted this man. And yes, he had used and turned her, but she didn't care.

Smiling brightly, she closed the distance, walking over to him."Hello stranger, long time no see."

Hearing that raspy purr Dean looked up, curious to see the beauty that had approached him. His eyes widened in surprise for a split second before a bright smiled appeared on his face instead. He leaned back, raising an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. He liked what he saw.

Avery remained silent, enjoying the appreciation she saw in his eyes. Then Dean reached out his hand and she took it without hesitation, almost jumping when suddenly electricity shot through her at the contact. Dean felt it as well, his eyes darkening a little, but nevertheless he pulled her to him.

When she sat onto his lap, he crashed his mouth to hers for a hot kiss. Avery let out a low moan, snaking her arms around his neck and parting her lips willingly. Dean's arms were tightly around her, pressing her roughly to his body as he kissed her hungrily.

This kiss was more intense than the one they had shared in her apartment before he left. Dean felt himself harden as she pressed closer to him and her hands tangled in his hair. Avery's body molded perfectly into his and she tasted even sweeter than Dean remembered.

Avery was getting dizzy; noticing the evidence of his arousal she started to tingle all over. He smelled so seductive, it clouded her mind and she couldn't get enough. For some reason she hadn't noticed before how intense his scent was; it was pure sex.

Dean pulled away, breaking their liplock reluctantly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Hello, sweetheart." He finally said, smiling at her and Avery chuckled. She laid both her hands onto his shoulders and lifted herself off him regretfully.

Dean's gaze was glued to her as she moved to the other side of the table and took a seat across from him. She seemed to be fine, not as confused and lost as she had been when he last saw her.

She was a complete vampire now, Dean realized. Maybe still a little weak, but definitley not human anymore. Every sign of vampirism was there; all signs of humanity gone. And she seemed so good at being a vampire, as if she was meant to be one.

"What are you drinking?" Avery's voice brought him back to reality. She took his drink, inspecting it. "Doesn't look like Scotch." Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a sip and gasped at the unusual flavour.

Dean smiled amused."It's mixed with..."

"...blood!" Avery whispered in awe at the same time, making him laugh."You're adding blood to your drinks?"

"Yeah, you don't like it?" He asked and gave the waitress a sign.

"No, I do..." She took another sip, focusing completely on the taste."...it's really...different. Is that A-negative I'm tasting?"

Dean nodded."The best type if you ask me."

"Well, I haven't tasted all bloodtypes yet, but I can say that this is pretty damn good."

When the waitress came, Dean ordered another drink since Avery had stolen his.

Avery had to admit that this alcohol-blood mix was great, but what she liked better was the fact that she was still tasting Dean on it. She licked the spot where his lips had been, reveling in his delicious and unique taste.

She wanted to be close to him; the need was permanently there. But she knew she couldn't have him, he would never be yours. Thankfully Dean wiped her sad thoughts away in the next moment.

"Since you've brought it up..." He spoke up, feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to ask her about it, but he needed to know, otherwise he would go insane."...everything went well at the hospital? I mean, concerning blood?"

"Yeah, everything went great." Avery replied, a little surprised about the question. But she sensed that he was honestly concerned and a surge of pure joy swept through her at the revelation.

"Good." He smiled at her and Avery smiled back.

They stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other and waiting for the other to speak up again. The waitress brought Dean's fresh drink and left right away, a little disappointed she didn't get a tip.

Without breaking the eye-contact with Avery, Dean picked up the glass and took a sip.

Avery's new vampire confidence vanished in an instant and she was nervous again. It was impossible to stay calm when his gaze was practically penetrating her. Avery had no idea when this tension between them had set in, but it was there now and impossible to ignore. She could feel it; the air was laced with it.

She started to tap her fingers on the table, forcing herself not to avert her eyes.

Dean saw that it was too much for her; the intense emotions were overwhelming and not easy to handle, especially for a vampire who just got turned. He let his eyes roam down her body, taking in the tight black dress that left nothing to the imagination. He wondered whether she was wearing underwear this time or not.

When he saw her blush slightly, a lop-sided smile appeared on his face. She was so irresistable and he wanted her. Need and desire for her stirred inside of him and he decided not to fight it any longer. The damage was already done; he had turned her, so he might as well enjoy her now.

Avery couldn't take it anymore when she saw that smile; it made her weak. She wanted to jump him, but suppressed the urge instead. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her desires in control. When she felt the lust and nervousness subside a little until she could think clearly, she met Dean's gaze again. "Can I tell you something?"

Dean frowned, suspicion rising inside of him at her tone. He was fearing her next words, yet he motioned for her to go on.

She smiled a weak smile, glancing briefly around the bar before focusing back on him."I've had to fight for control today the whole time. My emotions are driving me crazy, I'm having these cravings for..." She trailed off, a little embarrassed.

Dean started to chuckle and leaned closer to her over the table."Sex?" He whispered and she nodded. "And with every minute it gets worse." Avery folded her arms on the tabletop and closed her eyes."I'm sorry, this is so awkward. Why am I talking to you about this anyway?"

Dean covered her hand with his, his thumb started to draw shallow circles on her soft skin. Avery's eyes snapped open when she felt his ice cold touch; her body reacted immediately.

"Maybe because you know I can help you with that." His voice was low, husky and persuasive. "I can satisfy that burning need, sweetheart."

He was so close, only inches away from her; she was hypnotized by his intense gaze. His breath swept over her skin; it was surprisingly hot and she knew she was about to make the same mistake twice. She was falling for Dean Winchester all over again.

Avery came to a decision in a split-second."Let's get out of here."

Dean smiled devilishly at her answer."I'd hoped you were going to say that."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope everyone's still liking the story. Huge thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stepped out of the bar, following Avery outside and watching her with a smirk on his face as she walked in front of him. His eyes travelled down her body, looking every inch of her over, revelling in the way she moved. Her beautiful lean figure in that tight black dress was mesmerizing, hips swaying so seductively, her ass practically begging him to feel and touch and _own_. He couldn't wait to touch her soft skin again.

Dean let her lead the way as they crossed the parking lot, unexpectedly feeling anticipation and excitement rise in him. He hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

What exactly was on her mind? What did she want him to do to her?

Dean's head was spinning with questions, but he didn't want to voice them. They reached the spot where the Impala was parked at and Avery stopped, turning around to him with such a delicious smile that all he wanted to do was to grab her and pull her close. Instead, he buried his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow questioningly, letting her know that this was her show and he was hers for the taking.

Avery was fascinated how he seemed to understand her, seemed to feel what she wanted, no words needed to be said. She stepped closer to him, running a hand slowly up his chest and looking him in the eye. Dean met and held her gaze, feeling her hot breath on his neck and waited patiently for her next step.

In the next moment, she had grabbed him by the collar, clashing their lips together. Dean's arms snaked around her form, jerking her to his body and holding on with a bruising grip. Avery let out a loud moan when their bodies collided, feeling his strong hard chest against her soft full mounds. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, needing to taste him again. Their tongues met, starting a hot battle.

They continued kissing, never breaking the delicious liplock as Avery backed him towards the Impala. Her desire was killing her, all her senses were hightened. Every inch of her skin was tingling, her blood was rushing through her veins at an unbearable pace. She could smell Dean's hot blood, it was calling to her teasingly.

Suddenly Dean broke the kiss, spinning her around and pulling her with her back to his chest. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, his mouth attacking her exposed neck and let one hand slip under her dress to run his fingertips lightly over her thigh. Avery jumped and gasped, her head falling back at the unexpected feeling. It felt as if she was struck by lightning, it was that intense.

Dean chuckled at her reaction, knowing exactly what she was experiencing. The immense sensations a newly turned vampire got to feel were overwhelming. He remembered very well how it felt. He didn't know why but he loved the fact that he was the one Avery was experiencing those new feelings with for the very first time. He enjoyed her reaction and was eager to draw more cries and moans out of her. It was a little disturbing how happy it made him to please her and he quickly shook the thought off, forcing himself not to analyze his feelings and to focus only on Avery and the sweet sounds she was making.

His hand travelled slowly down her thigh to her knee and back up again before moving to her inner thigh to tease the sensitive skin there as he placed soft kisses along her neck. When he reached her hot wet center, Dean smirked at the feel of her soft naked flesh. No panties. She was ready for him and he would have easy access.

Feeling his fingertips on her already highly sensitive and swollen folds, Avery cried out and gripped the back of Dean's neck, digging her nails deep into his skin. Dean groaned at the wonderfully sweet pain and ground into her, pressing his aching erection to her ass. Her pulse quickened under his lips and he had to fight the suddenly awaking urge to drink her blood.

He couldn't do it since she was a vampire now. He couldn't take the risk of having her blood in his system and becoming attached to her. After fighting his hunger for a few seconds, he settled with scraping his fangs lightly over the spot on the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of the heavenly liquid.

Avery whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as she realized that Dean's vampiric side had taken over. The thought of Dean biting her again and drinking her blood was intoxicating, turning her even more on and she felt new wetness build between her legs.

It was too much, it was all too much.

The many different emotions that were coursing through her body were all mixed up, she couldn't even identify half of it. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought she was about to die. She knew she would if Dean didn't fill her up soon. She couldn't take it anymore and was already desperate for release.

"Dean...oh God!" She breathed out, biting down onto her lip.

"This ain't nothing yet." Dean replied nonchalantly with a cocky smile.

"But I...I-I can't take it anymore. Please...fuck me." This wasn't how she had planned it but it would take too long to get to her place and at the moment she didn't care that they were still in the parking lot. "Please...please..."

Dean's blood started to boil, hearing her say those words. He loved it to include his car whenever he got a chance. Her breathless and desperate tone made him grin and in one smooth motion he had pushed her down, bending her over the hood of the Impala. He quickly pulled her dress up over her hips and Avery started to tremble terribly in anticipation.

Finally. She would finally know what sex was like as a vampire.

The sleek cold surface of the car beneath her and Dean's strong hot body behind her was such a wild and thrilling contrast. She felt him align himself with her center and with one quick skillful thrust he was inside her. He groaned, feeling her wrap around him so hot and wet, his eyes turned red with desire and lust.

Avery hung her head, letting out a pleasured cry as she felt every single inch of his length stretch her. She was panting heavily, fighting for control and trying to adjust. She never expected it to be so overwhelming, heat was spreading through her entire body until she was about to explode. Dean seemed to sense what she was feeling and that she needed time, because he stood still and waited for her to relax. He ran his hands over her back and then she felt him shift and lean over, his weight pressing lightly onto her, causing her to shiver and new fire build in her core.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He whispered softly in her ear and then placed a kiss onto her neck. "Yeah..." She chocked out. "Dean...please." She begged and he got the hint and began to move, slowly pulling out of her and then thrusting back in more forcefully. Avery let out a low moan as complete pleasure unfurled inside of her. Dean continued to thrust slowly, waiting patiently for her and Avery closed her eyes, moaning softly.

After a couple of minutes the unbearable yet wonderful burning deep inside lessened, she realized she was ready for the next level and started to push back. Dean groaned and picked up the pace instantly, feeling that she was willing to take it further; soon they had found the perfect rhythm and were moving at vampire pace. His thrusts became rough, slamming her hard into the Impala everytime he pushed into her. The car was shaking violently from their weight and movement.

Avery clenched her hands into fists on the hood, fingernails digging deep into her palms as she panted."Yes...fuck. Dean...don't stop."

Her encouraging words were fuel to him, making him hot, but he didn't dare to take a risk with her. She was still a little weak after the transition and Dean feared to hurt her. So he restrained himself, keeping his thrusts evenly hard and not changing the rate. Moving inside of her, he placed one hand on the hood and the other went to carress her breasts.

Avery whimpered at the added torment to her body, squeezing her eyes shut. Dean's thumb was cricling her nipple, pinching it lightly. That assault on her breasts was all it took, the fireball in her abdomen grew quickly and exploded, pushing her over the edge. She cried out his name, her body convulsing as she fell apart and Dean grunted, feeling her walls tighten around him and forcing him to let go."Shit, baby..." He groaned and bit down onto her shoulder, coming shortly after her.

By placing his hands on the hood and holding himself up Dean avoided collapsing on top of her as he came down from the high. Avery leaned her forehead onto the cool metal, breathing heavily and struggling to find balance. She could feel Dean's soft length inside of her, his breath was tickling her neck and the spot on her shoulder where he had bitten her was stinging slightly. She was shocked by the intensity of what had just happened between them, her tired mind not able to process anything.

And then Dean's lips were on her shoulder again. He licked slowly over the bite, healing the wound with his saliva and kissed it as his hands started to caress her arms soothingly. Dean could practically taste the confusion and he didn't rush, taking it slow. Avery sighed contentedly, a pleasant warmth embracing her and she allowed herself to enjoy Dean's touch for a little while longer. She knew they had to part eventually, but she didn't want to.

Dean let go of her and she felt him lean up, slowly leaving her body and the loss made her a little sad. She straightened up and turned around, surprised her legs didn't give out. Dean watched her fix her dress and when she looked up at him with such an innocent look in her eyes, he couldn't help but take a step closer.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He was smiling at her and making his voice sound normal, but Avery heard the slight tinge of worry mixed with fear in his tone.

"No, of course not." She replied, wondering why he would ask her that."This was wonderful." Dean was relieved to hear that and they stood still for a few moments, smiling at each other.

He refused to walk away, not wanting to give her up so soon and quickly realized he was standing dangerously close at the edge of a very dark abyss. One step in the wrong direction and he would tumble down. What was it about this girl? What was she doing to him?

Avery didn't want to leave him, too scared of letting him go. What if she never saw him again? The need to kiss him awoke and she hesitantly opened her mouth to speak."Dean...?"

"Yeah?" He was surprised to hear the sudden insecurity in her voice, her posture reserved.

"Please...kiss me." She pleaded desperately and he felt his resistance melt away. How could he ever reject her?

Dean took another step towards her and cupped her face, pressing his lips softly to hers. He kissed her long and extensively, becoming addicted to her taste. She moaned into his mouth, loving the way their tongues were moving synchronously, playing such a sinful game. Her breath hitched when Dean let his hands wander down her body, his arms wrapping around her waist. Avery gasped in surprise, running her hands through his hair when he kissed down her neck and sucked lightly on her pulse point. She wanted him to bite her already but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding it deliberately.

"Baby..." He breathed out, looking her straight in the eye."I want..."

"What?" She asked softly, caressing his face."I want to take you to my place and continue doing this in my bed." He confessed and Avery started to grin happily."Yes, god yes." She mumbled before kissing him deeply.

They were interrupted by a beeping sound and Avery looked confused at first before recognizing the tone.

"That's my pager." She said, picking her purse that she had dropped earlier off of the ground and taking the pager out. Her eyes widened, seeing the message.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked alarmed.

"An emergency. They need me at the hospital." She answered calmly, switching into work mode in less than a second. In her mind she was already preparing for every situation, thinking everything through.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." Dean said and Avery nodded thankfully. The ride to the hospital was silent; Dean drove fast and they reached it in less than five minutes.

"Thank you, 're my hero." Avery told him with a smile, not moving to get out of the car. What was wrong with her? It was an emergency, there were people in the hospital in need of a competent doctor and there she was frozen on the spot because she had fallen under Dean Winchester's spell.

Dean's lips curled into a slight smile and he raised an eyebrow, wondering why she hesitated.

"I...I hadn't counted on running into you tonight..." She bit her bottom lip, thinking of the right words.

"Me neither." Dean replied, looking at her curiously. He found it fascinating how most of the time he knew exactly what she felt yet at times he found it so hard to read her.

"...but what happened tonight...I don't regret it." She blushed terribly, making Dean smile brightly. He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"I know this is a bad timing..." He glanced at the emergency entrance of the hospital, hurrying to get the words out. "How are you feeling? Now, after the transition."

Avery took a deep breath, a little embarrassed about his question."Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out. Still confused, I guess. But good, considering..."

Dean felt a sharp sting of guilt, resenting himself. He was responsible for this, he had done this to her. Why? She was such a nice girl and didn't deserve to go through all of this.

"You're good at being a vampire, you know?" Dean said, feeling the need to say something nice to her and cheer her up."If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have been able to tell you're a newbie."

Avery smiled brightly, her cheeks turning red again. She inched closer and pressed a kiss to his lips."If you want to see me again you know where to find me." She whispered against his lips and quickly glanced up at him to see his reaction.

Dean's eyes had turned dangerously dark green, a strange expression appearing on his face. Avery hadn't seen that look before and feared she had gone too far until she heard his answer.

"Noted." He said barely above a whisper, his voice rougher than usual. Avery gave him a shy smile and finally stepped out of the car, hurrying inside the hospital.

Dean remained sitting still behind the wheel for a few minutes, the turmoil of emotions making it impossible to think as Avery's words were still ringing in his mind.

_If you want to see me again you know where to find me._ Such a fucking tease, as if it wasn't already hard enough to stay away from her. He was aware of this very serious problem. But he would stay strong and not let the urge to be with her take over. He refused to allow this side of his vampiric self to turn him into a pathetic puddle of feelings; he was stronger than that. When he had himself under control so that he was able to move again, he started the engine and headed home.

Avery rushed down the hallway, making her way through the crowd of worried people running around and yelling incomprehensible words in panic. The strong and hot smell of copper hit her, she stayed focused and forced her hunger for blood down. By the amount of blood and other substances filling the air she could tell how serious the situation was. Sprinting around the corner, Avery kicked off her high heels to save time and ran over to Jamie who was standing at the far end, studying the chart in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessy when she had reached her and flinched when Jamie shot her a surprisingly cold look.

"Took you long enough." She stated bitterly, interrupting Avery as she started to apologize. Jamie quickly filled her in, giving instructions as to what needed to be done. Then she looked up at the young doctor standing in front of her, taking in her messy hair, the flushed face and crinkled dress and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Where the hell have you been? On a date?"

Avery was so embarrassed, wishing to climb under a rock and die. Jamie had told her to stay put and not do anything stupid for the first couple of days since all the new feels and emotions were clouding her judgement. It could get really dangerous if a newly turned vampire let his desires take over.

"I'll explain later." She mumbled awkwardly and slipped past Jamie to go put on her scrubs. Jamie stood still, turning sick to her stomach when the scent that was still lingering on Avery reached her. It was very familiar; she knew damn well whose odor it was. The revelation made her shiver, panic slowly filling every cell of her body, not allowing her to move. She looked down the hallway where Avery had disappeared to.

"Oh Avery, what have you done?" Jamie whispered quietly, sincerely concerned over the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Here's another chapter for you, I really hope everyone's still liking this story. Thank you all for reading and special thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose, Kit-cat99 and danibaybeehx3 for your wonderful comments, I really loved them:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Almost twenty-four hours later when the commotion at the hospital had died down a little and every injured person was attended to, Jamie was finally allowed to take a little break. Even though being a vampire and only needing a little amount of sleep and rest, the work at the hospital was still emotionally draining and Jamie knew if she didn't get a few minutes to herself to calm down and take a breath, she would collapse right on the spot. The thought made her smile bitterly; that would be the first time in history that a vamp passed out. She could imagine what a sensation that would be, all the scientists who were vamps would certainly be thrilled to get the opportunity to examine her and find out something new about their kind.

Her thoughts got more and more ridiculous and Jamie could tell that she was going crazy. She quickly filled out the chart of her last patient and forced herself to switch off. Immediately her mind focused on her private problems, she couldn't stop thinking about Dean. Her stupid brother-in-law! Was he seriously underestimating their whole vampire world, their rules? Didn't he understand what trouble he had gotten himself into?

It was one thing to turn someone and walk away, but he returned to Avery. Twice. By the way Avery looked and smelled it wasn't hard to guess what happened between them. Now it was too late, they would both be suffering until the end of time. Especially Avery since she was newly turned; the pain was going to eat her up. But apparently Dean didn't give a fuck.

Jamie couldn't believe how careless he was. She was honestly worried about him because he was too stubborn to accept her and since he didn't have the strength to walk away from Avery, he would now have to endure a lot of pain. He could never get over her after getting involved with her. But maybe she was wrong and Dean had remained unaffected, didn't care about Avery at all. Unfortunately, so far all the signs had proved otherwise.

Jamie sighed, trying not to think about her brother-in-law's problems. She had enough problems of her own and wondered when she could finally end her shift and go home. She felt awful and was scared out of her mind. Sam told her not to go anywhere, but when she got the emergency call she didn't have a choice. Jamie had left him a message, but he didn't call nor texted her and she feared to have hurt him again. What if he never got her note? He probably thought that she had bailed after all and was probably furious right now.

Jamie swallowed hard and put the files aside, deciding to give him a call. She needed to find out what was going on. When she turned around, her heart clenched in her chest as she saw Sam walking down the hallway, heading towards her. She couldn't identify the look on his face and quickly rushed over to him, not hesitating for a second.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...it was an emergency. Did you get my message?" She rambled, trying to get everything out before he could interrupt her. "I didn't bail on you..."

"I know, darling." Sam replied and leaned in to give her a soft quick kiss, feeling how the tension left her as soon as his lips touched hers.

"I heard about the accident when I got home like an hour ago, otherwise I would've come here sooner." He explained quietly and Jamie took his hand, leading him a few feet away from the reception and lowering her voice before speaking up."When you didn't call me I thought you were pissed at me..."

"No, I already figured you'd be here." Sam replied, frowning as he looked at her intently. He noticed how pale she was and that her hands were shaking slightly. "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I've been here for twenty-two hours now and haven't had a break, that's all." Jamie reassured, but he heard the tiredness in her voice.

"Have you fed?" He demanded, his voice hushed, so she could hear him, but not someone who could pass them on their way down the corridor.

"Sam, I was busy." Jamie shot back, keeping her voice just as low nevertheless her tone was harsh when she saw his eyes darkening."I didn't even have a minute to myself. Hey, you know I have myself under control. Don't worry, even when I'm craving blood I'm not going to attack innocent people when I see them bleeding a little."

"I don't care about the damn humans!" Sam spat, causing Jamie to take a step back in surprise.

"I'm worried about you...Baby, you need blood, I can feel how weak you are." His voice turned instantly to honey, warm and sweet, easing his previous rough words. His touch soothed her strained nerves as he reached up and cupped her face to run his thumbs over the dark circles under her eyes; it was a sign that she needed to feed as soon as possible.

"Actually, I was about to take a break." Jamie replied softly, closing her eyes for a second as the warmth of Sam's body spread through. It was all it took for her to break, now that she had allowed herself to relax completely.

Suddenly she buried her face in Sam's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, desperately trying to get as close as possible to him.

"It was so awful." Sam heard her choked voice and knew she was talking about the latest emergency at the hospital. "I've seen so many terrible things in my existence, but this accident..." She tightened her hold on him and he started to run his fingers gently through her hair, wanting to take the pain away. He felt how shaken up she was in his every bone as her emotions transmitted, seeping through his skin and flesh.

"Several busses crashed not far from here, the police don't know what exactly happened, but it looks like it was a drunk driver who lost control over his car and caused this horrible accident. There was blood everywhere...so many people are injured and we don't have enough staff and space to treat them all...and...and we had to cooperate with the other hospitals...so many children are still unstable and we don't know whether they're going to live or not." Jamie talked quietly, getting it all off her chest. Only now she was fully aware of her mental state, the expriences from the past hours finally took their toll on her body. It didn't matter that she was a vampire, it was not easy to cope with such an incident.

Sam didn't say anything and Jamie fell silent as well after telling him everything. They stood in complete silence in the corridor of the hospital for what seemed like forever; Sam simply held her, sensing that was what she needed at that moment whereas Jamie concentrated on his gentle caress, slowly beginning to calm down.

Reluctantly she pulled away and gave Sam a weak smile. "Better?" He asked and she nodded. At that moment an assistant walked by them and Jamie's breath hitched in her throat when the scent of his blood hit her almost violently. Her fangs itched unpleasantly, threatening to come out and she took a deep breath.

"I should get some blood." Jamie said hoarsely and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and quickly led her to the break room on the floor. They walked in and Jamie sighed in relief when she saw that it was empty, no humans in sight and no vamp colleagues reading the paper or drinking blood. It was peaceful and quiet. Jamie rushed over to the little fridge, took a bag of blood out and filled the liquid into a cup. It was cold and disgusting, but she didn't have the time to wait for it to warm up.

Sam took a seat, his eyes never leaving her as he watched her fumbling around desperately. His concern intensified the longer he looked at her; feeling how restless and nervous she was. She was in a horrible state; her desperation was unbearable, even for him. It filled up the entire room, suffocating him. It wasn't just because of the lack of blood. Jamie had been on edge for quite some time now and her argument with Dean had only caused her to finally reveal her true feelings. He understood how much her job meant to her, how important it was to help people, to save them. But for today someone else would have to do that. She was on edge, too weak to be working any longer and needed to come home with him. Sam had never seen her like that before and it scared him. She was making herself sick.

Jamie emptied the cup and refilled it, throwing the empty bag in the trash can before taking a seat next to Sam at one of the tables.

"I've fifteen minutes before I've to get back to work." She said after looking at her watch."Stay with me?"

"Of course, baby. That's why I'm here." He said softly and Jamie smiled. Sam put his hand over hers, thinking of how to convince her to go home for the day.

"Jamie..." He started cautiously, making eye contact with her. "I know you're not feeling very well. Even now after you got blood in your system."

Jamie bit her lip, quickly looking down before returning her gaze to him. He was right. She couldn't lie to him."Yeah, but Sammy... I can't leave." She pleaded and noticed how his eyes changed again, a stern look appeared on his face.

"You're not the only doctor in this place. And the worst is over, isn't it? You're not strong enough to deal with this any longer and I'm taking you home to rest."

"Sam, please..." Jamie tried to reason, but didn't know what to say. She wanted nothing more than to go home, spend the rest of the day in Sam's arms...she knew he wouldn't deny her yet she felt obligated to stay at the hospital and be there in case one of the patients who survived the bus crash needed her. Sam confused her with his demeanor since he had never controlled her like this before. He wasn't like other male vamps who loved to be in charge and needed to feel superior to their mates and treated them as if they still lived in medieval times. But right now Sam wouldn't take any backtalk; he was so serious and determined and...concerned, she could feel how worried he was and wondered how bad she must look.

"You're not staying here, I won't allow it." Sam stated firmly and Jamie didn't have the nerve to fight him any longer.

"You're right...there's nothing I can do." She leaned in and kissed him softly."I'll be a good girl now and let you take me home."

Sam chuckled at her words, more than relieved that she had finally given in. Jamie got up to clean her cup carefully, not leaving any traces of blood behind.

"I just hope Avery isn't as stubborn as me and went home. She seemed fine when I saw her, but it's probably even worse for her. I hope she can handle the bloodlust." She voiced her concern when her thoughts wandered back to Avery.

"I'm sure everything's fine with her. She would've told you if it weren't." Sam assured and Jamie nodded. She smiled at him and took his hand. They decided not to rush as they left the break room and even took the elevator to the first floor, exiting the building at human pace.

* * *

As soon as Avery stepped over the threshold of her home she rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to get rid of the unbearable heat before running to her cabinet in the living room to get the sweet blood. Her hands were sweaty, shaking terribly and she felt like an addict who needed another hit as she drank directly from the bottle, not bothering to pour a glass. Immediately the lust for blood subsided to a bearable level and she breathed a sigh of relief. New strength spread through her body, but she was still weak and couldn't even hold herself up anymore, so she slumped down onto the sofa and closed her eyes.

It had been a good idea to go home when the urge to feed had overpowered her and Avery was proud of herself. Her vampire nature still scared her and she was incredibly lucky that she had managed to control herself so far. Although today it had been especially hard to stay strong and focused. But the fact that she had constantly been surrounded by blood when she was a human and therefore was used to it helped her a lot now that she was a vampire; she was able to handle the hunger better than other newbies.

Avery had tried to avoid too much blood though and kept her distance from the patients who were injured very badly, keeping in mind that she was there to help the people, not feed on them. She was positive that in time, when she was fully able to stay cool when smelling blood she could do the job as good as Jamie. Avery admired her for her strength and control, though after the long excruciating hours even Jamie had been exhausted. The whole situation had been devestating and even a skilled vampire like Jamie needed a break. Avery remembered how unusually pale she had been and since she hadn't seen her when she left, she figured Jamie must have gone home as well. The thought comforted her a little and suddenly she was less embarrassed about her own weakness. Although she felt bad about not being able to stay longer and help, she knew she had to be careful, so she had decided to go home and rest.

Every bone in her body felt numb, tiredness filled every cell as the need for sleep threatened to overwhelm her. Avery was shocked at first before feeling a quiet panic. Was it normal? No one told her whether vampires did sleep or not. Remembering that she hadn't had any sleep since she got turned, she got up and shuffled to her bedroom. She quickly stripped down to her underwear and got under the covers, not caring anymore whether it was weird or not. She was just so damn tired. Avery quickly realized that going to bed was a mistake and blamed it on her tired mind when the unbelievably vivid and colorful dreams started...

_He was there. So close. It felt so real, it couldn't be a dream. She heard him breathing in the silence of the room, felt it sweep over her skin every time he exhaled, smelled his intoxicating scent. _

_Avery opened her eyes and felt a chill when she saw Dean smirking down at her. She wanted to say something, but then his hand was on her leg, sneaking between her thighs. _

_She took in a sharp breath when he rubbed her slowly, teasingly. Avery closed her eyes, arching into his touch, wanting more. Her lips parted and she started to breathe heavily as Dean continued to stroke her through the thin material. It wasn't enough though, she needed more. _

_Opening her eyes again, she met his gaze. His eyes were glinting triumphantly._

"_Please..." She whispered hoarsely. She thought she heard him chuckle at her words, but wasn't sure. The blood rushing through her veins was too loud._

_Dean leaned in, grasping the waistband of her panties and swiftly ripped them apart. Avery gasped in surprise and in the next moment grabbed onto the sheets when his fingers brushed her wet slit before slipping into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a cry as he started to pump her._

_She felt so hot; sweat starting to form on her skin as a strong hot fire built in the pit of her stomach. He was hitting that sweet spot inside her so perfectly, sending wave after pleasureable wave through her body._

_She didn't want this to stop, she never wanted this to stop. It didn't matter that it was just a dream, it felt so damn good._

_Avery continued to clutch the sheets helplessly as she panted heavily. "Look at me." Dean suddenly demanded softly and she couldn't help but obey._

_Again, her eyes met his. He smiled at her lovingly._

_Dean began to torture her clit and Avery whimpered, starting to raise her hips into his hand as she kept looking at him. The fireball in her lower body intensified and exploded..._

The climax washed over her, her body tensed and Avery shot up in bed with a yelp. Breathing heavily she ran a hand through her damp hair, looking around in confusion. She was in her bedroom, in her bed. And she had come in her sleep.

She couldn't believe it, it was...impossible. But her body was covered in sweat and she was soaking wet. Avery squeezed her thighs together, feeling the dampness. And then she remembered _how_ she had come.

She buried her face in her hands, letting out a pained cry. Why? Why was he haunting her? Why couldn't she just forget him? He had turned her, so what? It didn't mean anything, it didn't have to mean anything.

Avery took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and that was probably the reason why she had dreamed about him. Even though the content of her dream was disturbing, she knew it was because she had sex with. So of course, her mind had created those images while she was asleep and especially vulnerable.

Avery knew she needed to forget him. He had probably forgotten about her the minute they parted.

She leaned back in the pillows, feeling a little better. She needed to be patient and give herself some time. Her body and mind were very sensitive now, playing tricks on her since Dean had been a crucial part of her transition. But eventually, he would stop meaning anything to her and she would forget him. Avery felt that she was okay again after processing the shocking dream and she moved to get out of bed to take a shower.

And then she sensed him.

Her gaze shot to the window and she could have sworn that for a millisecond she saw Dean's silhouette behind the curtains on the balcony. Avery frowned, blinked a few times and then let out a soft laugh. She was officially paranoid and needed help.

She told herself to keep it together as she proceeded to the bathroom, feeling ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope everyone's still liking this story. Big thanks to Kit-cat99 and Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for reviewing the last chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

_It was wrong. So wrong. But he was powerless as she writhed in the sheets from the pleasure he was giving her, his fingers buried deep inside her. Her wet walls were pulsing deliciously and clenched tightly as she fell apart, her climax overpowering her._

_Dean wanted her to be wrapped around another part of his body though. He needed to be inside her, feel her wet heat surround his sensitive aching flesh, to put out the fire that was raging in his abdomen._

_Pushing all doubts aside, he climbed onto the bed and ran his hands softly up her thighs to feel her heated, sweat-covered skin. Avery whimpered at his touch and opened her eyes again. Her face was flushed and she was still breathing heavily from her first orgasm. _

_The sultry air of the warm summer night was laced with her intoxicating arousal, the addictive scent of her blood filled his senses and made him dizzy. The french doors to the balcony were open and a cool breeze swept through the bedroom, but it didn't bring any relief._

_No. He couldn't take her. It was a mistake and once he crossed that line, there would be no way back. But wasn't it already too late? He had turned her, given her his blood. He could sense how attached she already was to him. But it was probably only his blood that had that effect on her..._

_Avery was lying there silently, pleading with her eyes to come to her and he couldn't resist her any longer. He moved his hands further up, caressing her stomach and Avery let out a soft sigh that echoed through his body, causing his length to harden even more and Dean had to suppress a groan. He watched Avery spread her legs wider for him, inviting him and giving herself over to him completely and unconditionally. _

_Her eyes fluttered close and she licked over her bottom lip."Dean...please, please..." She whispered and lifted her hips off the bed."...I need you, Dean." And Dean finally caved. Hearing her desperate plea and his name coming off her lips was too much. He had to give his mate what she needed._

_Dean gripped her hips hard, hating himself for being so weak and slipped into her with a groan, hearing Avery cry out as he stretched her walls. She wrapped around him slick and hot, fitting him perfectly._

_Dean closed his eyes and started to move slowly, knowing he was lost as soon as he was inside her. His vampiric nature subdued him, excluded his rationality. All that remained was a demanding urge, coursing painfully through his veins and forcing him to do what he should have done the minute he laid eyes on Avery. He had to own her and mark her to make her his so that nobody would ever dare touching her. She belonged to Dean Winchester and he wanted everyone to know._

_Avery wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved absolutely in sync and Dean picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into her. Avery's moans became louder and he leaned over her, placing his forearms on either side of her head to keep his weight off of her. Only their lower bodies were connected, allowing him to drive hard in and out of her. Dean licked up the column of her throat, moaning at the taste of her salty skin. Her pulse point was right there, beating rapidly under his tongue and he sucked lightly on the spot. Avery whimpered again in response and arched her back, panting heavily into his ear. He felt that she was close again. _

_Dean could smell all the delicious veins under her skin and her wonderful blood that was rushing through them. The way her hot soft skin rubbed up against his as she moved beneath him, with him, meeting every hard thrust so perfectly was indescribable and simply overwhelming. The possessiveness that suddenly kicked in was unbearable and he lost the little control he still had over his body and mind. _

_He needed to claim that woman. This was the perfect moment, he couldn't let the opportunity pass. He buried his face in her neck and sank his fangs into the soft skin of her shoulder, hearing Avery let out a scream and clench around his length as she came moaning his name..._

Dean's eyes snapped open and when he realized what had just happened, he couldn't help but chuckle. He had dreamed of claiming her again. For the second time in one night.

He sat up with a heavy sigh, noticing his hard throbbing erection and got out of bed. It was useless anyway, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep anymore. He had went to bed earlier that night since he hadn't had any rest in weeks. But soon he started dreaming of drinking Avery's blood and claiming her. He had awoken covered in sweat and painfully hard. After the first shock he took a shower and used his hand to get some relief before climbing in bed again, hoping the dreams had stopped.

As soon as he had closed his eyes he started dreaming of her again. This time it was slightly different though, he was only pleasing her at first and then even fucking her before he claimed her. His vampiric side was clearly trying to force him to take her as his mate. He could still feel all the emotions he had felt in his dream, but luckily they weren't that strong anymore now that he was awake.

Dean didn't see those dreams as some sort of sign and therefore he didn't panic. He had just turned that girl and hadn't had the time to process everything, so of course he would be dreaming of her. Plus, his sister-in-law and her constant nagging wasn't helping, either. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

He couldn't deny how amazing it had been to claim her in his dream though. If it were just as intense in reality, he might even consider...No. It was out of the question. The dream may have been fucking amazing, but it didn't change the way he felt. The hell would he do and claim her. Avery wasn't his mate and he didn't need one. He was better off alone.

Maybe he shouldn't have had sex with Avery in the parking lot, but how one earth could he have found the strength to walk away when he met her at the bar again? He was just a man after all and she had been so fucking responsive and willing to let him do to her whatever he wanted.

He wondered whether Avery was feeling the same and having those dreams as well but he doubted it. His blood wasn't in her system anymore, so she shouldn't be attached to him in any way. She wasn't really strong yet, hadn't had time to comprehend any of this and wasn't aware of what being a vampire meant. She was helpless at the moment and he should do the right thing, find her and help her through the rough time. However, he didn't intend to, she had to learn how to deal with her cravings and needs herself. He would rather stay away from her.

Dean knew once she fully realized that her life had changed irrevocably and that she should be hating him, she would come to kill him. She would never forgive him, it was simply impossible. His thoughts were beginning to drive him crazy and Dean shook his head in annoyance. "Dammit, Winchester! Stop thinking about her." He needed to forget about that episode of his life, go out and find a hot chick to fuck. It was the best way to get Avery out of his mind.

* * *

The night was pleasantly cold, the streets were dark and empty. Somewhere in the far distance Avery could hear the sirens of a police car, but apart from that it was calm and silent outside. She closed her eyes and let the light breeze soothe her tortured mind. She hadn't been able to go back to bed, too afraid of dreaming about him again. That dream had scared her out of her mind and after she had fed, she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Her body was still slightly thrumming with the desire she had felt in her sleep and Avery didn't know how to get rid of that aching. Ever since she got turned her body felt different yet it was still the same. She had thought she had herself finally under control, but now...all those feelings that had awoken again terrified her and she could feel she was about to lose control even though she fought to lock them away. But this time it wouldn't work.

Avery stopped walking and leaned against the wall of a building, taking a deep breath. The craving for blood and sex had taken a hold of her and was pulsing through her body, becoming more and more intense. Avery didn't know what to do. When she thought she was going to break down right there on the sidewalk, she sensed a sudden change in the air. A very distinctive, very pleasant scent suddenly surrounded her and she swallowed hard. Blood.

She couldn't help it, her body reacted instantly before she had the chance to even think. Avery rushed around the corner, closed her eyes and breathed in again. She located the source and sped down the street and after a few blocks she reached the spot where the smell of blood was so strong that it was overlapping every other smell in the vicinity.

She looked around, finding herself in a rather vacant parking lot with only a few cars parked here and there. Her gaze focused immediately on a man who was about to unlock his car door, his right hand was bleeding slightly and he had covered up the wound with a tissue provisorily.

Not able to stay away, Avery began to sneak up on him. She knew what she was doing was wrong, this was an innocent human being, but she didn't have the strength to turn away. The white tissue was already stained red, she could almost taste the delicious blood...The man was fumbling for his car keys with one hand and still hadn't noticed her. Avery crept up closer to her victim, her fangs appeared and she lunged forward.

Dean drove to a bar, parked the Impala and stepped out, determined to go through with his plan. He was going to have a few good drinks and hot wild vampire sex. Somehow he wasn't in the mood for a human woman that night.

He walked over to the entrance of the establishment and stopped as he smelled a very familiar odor. He took a few steps in that direction and breathed in deeply, thinking he had mistaken the first time. But he hadn't. He could always recognize her scent. He wanted to follow that lead and find her so badly. And then? He had no idea, but he couldn't ignore the urge. Something deep inside him was pulling him to her.

Dean gritted his teeth and turned around, walking back to the bar. He wasn't going to give in, no matter how hard it was. But then he smelled the human blood, mixed with Avery's sweet fruity scent. His eyes widened in panic and he took off, not thinking twice.

Dean came to a parking lot and his heart clenched painfully in his chest at the scene displaying in front of him. He reacted momentarily, forgetting the fact that he wanted to stay away from her.

Avery froze on the spot, shocked when Dean appeared out of nowhere just when she was about to attack the man and stepped in front of her, guarding the human.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." He stated casually, a small smirk on his face.

"Get out of my way, Dean." She snarled and wanted to get pass him, but he held up one hand and took a step foward, forcing her to back away.

"Feisty." He snickered."And you were so shy when we first met at the bar."

Avery glared at him and looked over his shoulder at the man standing a few feet away from them, smelling the divine blood. The human being wasn't aware of the two vampires in striking distance.

"Dean, I...please, I need to..."

"No. Avery, we don't feed on humans. We're not the bad guys." He said firmly and took another step towards her, just in case she tried to trick him somehow. Avery was on edge, on the verge of losing her inhibiton. He wondered what had triggered her reaction, last time he saw her she was perfectly fine.

"You need to calm down. He's an innocent human being, you can't attack him. We're protecting the people, not killing them." Her reaction threw him off track.

"I know that!" She yelled at him, tears starting to sting her eyes."I'm okay, I care about the humans and I don't wanna feed on them." Dean stared at her confused, having not expected her outburst. He thought she had lost her control and had let her vamp side win. But she was still thinking clear.

Avery was breathing heavily, fighting the need for blood with all her might as Dean tried to figure out what the matter was. "I...I just...when I smelled the...oh God!" She exclaimed and buried her hands in her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. Dean grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Avery, look at me!" He demanded and she opened her eyes, tears streaking down her face."Talk to me."

"Can't stop it...I can't stop it..." She murmured, her voice cracked and she grabbed onto his jacket and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know how to fight it...it's too strong...the blood...I don't wanna hurt him..."

Dean wrapped his arms around her as she continued to mumble incoherently and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Shh, everything's alright. It's just the bloodlust, it'll go away in a minute. I promise. I'm here, baby." He noticed that the man was long gone by now, only a hint of his blood remained floating in the air.

He took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the situation and tried to stay strong. He still needed to find out what had caused Avery's breakdown. "He's not here anymore." He whispered quietly. Avery had stopped shivering in his arms and he could feel that her craving for blood had subsided yet he didn't want to let go of her.

Through the haze of the panic she heard Dean's voice and after a few seconds she dared to look up at him hesitantly. The pure fear he saw in her eyes made him feel guilty again.

"It's over, baby. Everything's alright." He repeated again, surprised that his voice sounded so gentle. He cupped her face and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

Avery took a deep breath, relieved when she didn't smell any blood, all traces were gone. The cravings had lessened. "I don't understand..." She choked out. "I've had myself completely under control for the past few days. I even left the hospital when I knew I couldn't take it any longer." She grasped Dean's forearms, looking up at him scared and confused."Why is this happening? I fed before leaving the house to prevent this. How is that possible that I'm still so weak? Tell me!" She yelled, her voice piercing as she demanded an explanation.

"Because you're freshly made." Dean replied quietly. "Your reaction is normal."

Avery let go of him and examined him for a few minutes as he was towering over her, thinking about his words. He seemed absolutely fine as though the blood hadn't affected him at all.

"You didn't attck the man when you smelled the blood. How can you be so cool about it? How do you do that?" She asked stunned, making Dean smile."Avery, I've been around for quite some time now and have learned to stay in complete control. Give it time, you'll see very soon you won't have any trouble with the bloodlust."

"But I don't understand...I was fine at the hospital and then I got home and..." She broke off, not sure if she should be telling him more.

"What? What happened? Tell me what triggered your cravings again." Dean encouraged, dying to know the reason.

"Well, I went to bed and...do vampires sleep by the way?" She interrupted herself." 'Cause I was so tired and it freaked me out."

Dean chuckled."Yeah, we do. Not very often though. We can go weaks without sleep."

"Oh, okay." Avery replied, processing the information."Anyway, so I fell asleep and..."

"And what?" Dean pushed again when she stopped talking.

Avery quickly looked down onto the concrete, avoiding his gaze and blushing terribly. She couldn't tell him about her dreams, it was so embarrassing. But he couldn't possibly know that she was dreaming about him. She met his eyes bravely, trying to be as nonchalant as possible about it.

"I had this dream and when I woke up, I was on edge. So I went for a walk to calm down, but quickly began to lose control and when I smelled the blood...I wasn't able to stop myself, Dean. If it wasn't for you..."

Dean stood there, paralyzed. He knew exactly what she had been dreaming about. He could see how uncomfortable she got, even though she tried not to let it show. He couldn't believe it. How was that possible? The thought that maybe Jamie was right and Avery was indeed his mate crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. That was ridiculous. He was sure he would have known right from the start whether she belonged to him or not.

"Well, it must've been the dream then." He said dryly. No wonder Avery's emotions had scared her out of her mind. Those dreams had unsettled even him. "Like I said it'll get better."

Avery nodded, feeling slightly hurt. He was so cold all of a sudden. "How did you know where I was?"

"I wanted to go to a bar a few blocks away from here, but then I smelled you." He said curtly. "I knew you had probably gotten your pretty little ass in some major trouble."

"Oh." She said nervously, feeling how he had distanced himself from her in a matter of seconds. He had been so nice to her, holding her in his arms and comforting her. And now he was so crude again.

"Thank you for helping me." She said quietly and Dean just nodded.

"And sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining your night." She said and Dean snickered."You didn't ruin anything."

Avery looked so vulnerable and sad. Dean couldn't ignore the effect it had on him. He should've probably walked away once again, but apparently he never learned from his mistakes. He couldn't leave her all by herself in the middle of the night, especially not after the recent shock. He had to protect her.

Dean sighed, already regretting his next words. "Come on, my car's still parked at the bar. I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and big thanks to Kit-cat99 for reviewing the last chapter.**


End file.
